un cambio diferente
by nelyta
Summary: Mi nombre es Isabella Swam y prometo que todo lo que os voy a contar el la pura verdad asi que tened la mente abierta ¿si?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swam aunque prefiero que me digan Bella, ahora que sabéis quien soy os voy a contar mi historia aunque no se si me creeréis os juro que es toda la verdad, se que puede parecer raro que os pregunte esto pero pensarlo con la mente abierta ¿si?, bueno aquí voy: ¿creéis que existen los vampiros?¿creéis posible que algo sobrenatural exista en este mundo con nosotros y que no nos demos cuenta?¿que por coincidencias de la vida puedas entrar en su mundo y incluso cambiar su existencia? Pues a esas preguntas yo ya les tengo respuesta y no se vosotros pero yo estoy un poco harta de tanta ignorancia y estupidez así que os lo voy a contar todo…

**CAPITULO 1: COMIENZO**

-¡MAMA!, apúrate que no vamos a llegar y Phill nos esta esperando-dije ya de los nervios por perder el avión que la llevaría de vacaciones antes de mudarse con su padre.

-Bella, tranquila que el vuelo no sale hasta dentro de 2 ía Renné mientras la veía que daba vueltas por la casa vacía.

-si 2horas pero todavía tenemos que recoger los billetes y facturar el equipaje-dije cada vez mas exasperada de que nunca se tomara nada en serio.

Cuando por fin conseguí que mama se subiera al coche para ir al aeropuerto de Phoenix ya íbamos con retraso, mi vuelo salía 20 minutos antes que el de mama y Phill puesto que me iba de vacaciones a Alaska y ellos iban a Venecia, me hubiera encantado ir con ellos pero iba a ir a ver mi nueva universidad a la que entraría recién este año por una beca gracias a mis excelentes notas y a mi buen expediente académico. Era la primera vez que me iba sola de vacaciones y estaba emocionada en el vuelo nos dieron la comida que yo no puede probar por los nervios, no fue un vuelo largo pero así como el avión aterrizo lo uno que hice fue bajar he ir a por un café para despejarme mientras iba de camino al camping donde tenia alquilado un bungalow, aun no había encontrado un apartamento para alquilar en los meses de estudio y también iba a hacerlo en estas vacaciones, también tenia ganas de ver la reserva natural de Denali. Ya instalada y aseada en el bungalow, busque papel y lápiz para hacer una lista de los pendientes que tenia por hacer y también la prioridad.

buscar apartamento (prioritario que sea económico)

visitar la universidad (prioritario escoger asignaturas)

conocer la zona

llamar a Charlie (informar posible visita)

visitar la reserva

comprar un coche (prioritario neumáticos que agarren bien)

Y eso solo era lo principal, no se como iba a hacer para visitar a mi padre antes de empezar la universidad, tendré que posponerlo hasta las fiestas si lo del apartamento no va arriba en poco tiempo.

Salí y me dirigí a la universidad a lo mejor también había apartamentos en los alrededores que aun no fuesen alquilados, eso me facilitaría las cosas.

-buenos días-comente a la señora que estaba tras el mostrador de administración con voz tímida.

-buenos días chiquilla ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-me contesto la señora con una sonrisa en la cara y voz amable

-pues vera, mi nombre es Isabella Swam y venia a escoger las asignaturas optativas para mi carrera-le comente mas tranquila

La mujer me miro con un poco de asombro que supo disimular a la perfección y me dijo:

-mira aquí tienes el formulario para rellenar con tus datos personales y los de la carrera que has escogido estudiar, las asignaturas optativas se tomaran al mes de empezar la carrera, y se os entregara una hoja en la que escribiréis vuestro nombre, la carrera en la que estáis y las hora libres de las que disponéis para así poder poner las clases de acuerdo con los horarios que coincidan con los estudiantes y se os informara en una semana en que clase y que horario os pertenece.-

-muchas gracias señora, ¿le podría preguntar una cosa mas?-le pregunte con la mirada gacha

-claro que si niña pero eso ya lo estas haciendo y no te sientas cohibida-su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia pero gracias a dios era una sonrisa sincera.

-¿sabría decirme si hay en alquiler algún apartamento cerca del campus?-le dije llena de esperanza de terminar con eso también y borrarlo así de mi lista.

-pues mira, en la entrada de la universidad hay un par de tablones de anuncios, el otro día me pareció ver que había algunos, decían que se alquilaban pisos a solteros cerca del campus, ve a ver si tienes suerte.

Le di las gracias y salí corriendo en busca de los tablones con los dedos cruzados esperando un milagro.

Llegue a los anuncios y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que mas de medio tablón eran anuncios que alquilaban, ¡este era mi día de suerte!, anote unos cuantos por si las moscas decidida a llamar nada mas llegar al camping, y salí rumbo a una cafetería porque aunque había ya pasado la hora de comer yo me moría de hambre, al cabo de un rato vi una encantadora, así que entre y me pedí un revuelto de setas con jamón y un cacho de tarta de limón que tenia una pinta estupenda, al terminar de comer pague y me fui, cuando estaba saliendo me cruce con una chica preciosa que parecía una modelo, de piernas largas y andar elegante, piel clara y pelo rubio fresa, me fije que se le había caído algo del bolso que parecía una agenda por lo que salí corriendo para alcanzarla y devolvérsela pues podría ser importante, cuando conseguí alcanzarla y que se parase le extendí la mano con la agenda y la mirada gacha mientras le explicaba lo que pasó, la chica estaba impresionada con una sonrisa y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, unos ojos dorados como el oro, me dio las gracias y prometió que algún día me devolvería el favor, estuvimos un rato charlando y dijo que era una persona muy agradable y me sonroje, en eso ella se levanto y se disculpo conmigo diciendo que tenia un compromiso y que si no se iba no llegaría a tiempo, me dio su numero de móvil y yo a ella el mío por si queríamos volver a quedar para enseñarme la ciudad.

Llegue al bungalow y lo primero que hice fue llamar a los apartamentos los cuales 3 ya estaban alquilados y 1 no me cojia el teléfono por lo que probé con el ultimo y resulto que era de una familia que sin ningún problema me lo enseñaría sin compromiso por lo que quedamos en la noche a eso de las 9:30 en la dirección que me dieron, nada mas colgar llame a Charlie y le dije que si todo me salía bien podría y por fin a vele a forks, ya que hacia casi 4 años que no lo veía porque yo vivía con mi mama y ellos estaban divorciados y también estuve muy liada en los estudios cuando me adelantaron un curso y por eso me gradué con un año de antelación después de una pequeña charla colgamos y llame a Renné para ver como les fue el vuelo y como llegaron a Venecia y estuvimos hablando casi una hora por lo que me despedí diciéndole que tenia que ir a ver un piso para alquilar para la universidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: COINCIDENCIAS**

Llegue al apartamento 5 minutos antes de la hora indicada y aun no sabia muy bien como reconoceria al contacto de la familia dueña del lugar, solo me dijeron que seria una mujer y que cuando la viera la reconoceria seguro, vi una silueta que se acercaba por la calle poco iluminada y se me hacia familiar pero poco sabia yo de la coincidencias de la vida cuando vi quien era.

-Tanya ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte con incredulidad, pues era a la chica que había ayudado con el tema de la agenda.

-Bella, vengo a enseñar el piso de unos familiares a un estudiante nuevo, ¿y tu?-me quede de piedra no pensaba que fuera posible.

-soy la estudiante nueva que viene a ver el piso-y ahí rompimos a reír las dos como tontas.

-pues si que es coincidencia, si, ven pasa y te enseño la casa-en algo tenia razón no era un piso de estudiante sino una casa como dios manda.

-bueno Bella como puedes ver es espaciosa, tiene 4 dormitorios de matrimonio, 2 baños completos y un aseo, un salón, una cocina y un estudio aparte de la sala de música/biblioteca, ¿Qué te parece?-tanya me miraba con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Tanya esto tiene que costar una fortuna! No voy a poder permitírmelo ni con todos mis ahorros.-le dije cabizbaja haciendo cálculos de cabeza.

-Bella no es tan costoso como te imaginas es un piso de estudiante- me contesto tanya sin perder ni un poco su perfecta sonrisa.

-la casa es maravillosa pero cuando me digas el precio ten marcado el numero de emergencias porque me va a dar algo-dije con un toque cómico para aligerar un poco mi malestar.

-¿te parece mucho 300$ al mes incluida luz, agua y la calefacción?-se notaba la satisfacción que tenia al dejarme con la boca abierta.

-¡ESTAS DE BROMA!, no puede ser que cobren tan poco por esta mansión, tiene que haber truco.-afirme con la sorpresa e incredulidad reflejada en mi voz.

-si, el truco es que mi familia es acomodada y esta casa no la usan por el momento así que con eso sacan algo de dinero y también hacen un favor a los estudiantes, esta no es la única casa que les pertenece pero si es la mas amplia desde luego, en esta calle tienen 2 propiedades mas y en la otra punta de la ciudad 3 apartamentos y 1 ático y en la casa que vivo yo con mi familia fue un regalo suyo.-me dijo como si en vez de propiedades inmobiliarias me hablara de calcetines.

-¿entonces que te la quedas verdad? Bella a mi me caes bien, y te explico esto de mi familia por eso, para que sepas que con todo el dinero que tiene no les dan importancia a todas las casas y también hacen donaciones a las universidades y hospitales de la zona, son muy buenos en bolsa.-me dijo eso y yo no sabia como procesarlo, me parecía estar robándole a esta familia y Tanya me decía que no era así.

-esta bien me la quedo Tanya pero no se que hacer para no sentirme tan culpable-le dije con remordimiento y seguramente la mejillas teñidas de un intenso rojo.

-me parece perfecto que te quedes, así podré visitarte de vez en cuando- y con eso me dijo que mañana me llamaría para firmar el contrato de alquiler.

Llegue al bungalow muy feliz pues mi cuenta bancaria no era inmensa pero me daba perfectamente para comprar los útiles para la universidad, tener un año de alquiler pagado y quedaba un poco para gastos diversos mientras encontraba un trabajo.

Bueno de mi lista de pendientes solo me quedaba visitar la reserva natural puesto que la ciudad la conocería poco a poco y la zona de la universidad y "mi nueva casa" ya las había recorrido en la búsqueda de una cafetería, así que preparare la mochila para mañana después de firmar el contrato con tanya poder trasladar mis cosas a la casa y pedir a mi madre que me mande el resto en cuanto vuelvan de Venecia. Con ese pensamiento me fui a la cama y tuve la mejor noche de sueño desde hacia semanas.

Al día siguiente me levante bastante tarde y me fui a la cafetería del día anterior a desayunar pedí un café capuchino y un pedazo de tarta de cerezas recién hecha, cuando estaba terminando mi desayuno tardío empezó a sonar mi teléfono y conteste.

-hola, ¿Quién es?-

-hola Bella soy Tanya, te llamaba para que me digas cuando te va bien que arreglemos para firmar el contrato.-

-estoy en la cafetería Dutty Free terminado de desayunar, tengo todo el día libre así que dime si te va bien a ti hoy, y si es así a que hora-se quedo callada un momento

-vale a ver que te parece estoy cerca de ahí ahora y si me esperas paso por ahí y ya arreglamos todo.-

-vale te espero-

-OK, bye.-y con esa despedida colgué, estaba que no cabía en mi de gozo todo se me estaba arreglando súper rápido, cuando apenas ayer se me venia el mundo encima por todo lo que tenia que hacer sin conocer nada ni nadie de la ciudad y hoy ya tendría casa y podría ir a visitar a mi papa que echaba de menos después de tanto tiempo.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando entro Tanya por la puerta del Dutty Free su bolso y un maletín, estaba radiante como si el sol saliera solo para poder verla si es que alguna vez se dignaba a salir el sol, la recibí con una sonrisa en la cara cosa que ella me devolvió, nada mas tomar asiento la camarera se nos acerco a ver si necesitábamos algo y Tanya rehusó muy cordialmente mientras yo pedía otro café ,cuando me sirvieron y la camarera se hubo ido empezamos a hablar de negocios.

-bueno bella, este es el contrato de arrendamiento, léetelo y luego lo que quieras te lo explico.-me puse a leer y en unos 10 minutos ya había acabado era un contrato de alquiler sencillo con solo un par de cláusulas que protegían el contenido de la cada tal como muebles, piso de parquet, azulejos…pero nada fuera de lo común.

-listo Tanya, ahora dime si alguna condición a mas aparte de las estipuladas y si no donde he de firmar-ella empezó a sonreír y yo también. Cuando estaba todo listo me fije en el nombre de los propietarios.

-Tanya la casa pertenece a la familia Cullen pero tu redijiste que te apellidabas Denali ¿no?-le `pregunté extrañada por eso

-si la casa es de mi tío Carlisle Cullen yo estoy aquí en calidad de apoderada para firmar por el ya que no se encuentra en Alaska en estos momentos.-

-lo siento, es que me llamo la atención.-

-no te disculpes eres muy observadora e inteligente y no debes avergonzarte por ello-me dijo con una sonrisa sincera que le llegaba a los ojos.

-bueno Bella pues eso es todo, esta copia es la tuya y esta se la enviare a ellos por fax, en tu copia aparece el numero de cuenta donde deberás hacer el ingreso del alquiler todos los meses, antes del día 10 de cada mes.-y en eso me paso la carpeta y al cogerla le roce la mano sin querer y estaba helada, aunque yo también tenia las manos frías aquello era mucho mas frío de lo normal,-Tanya te voy a regalar unos guante en agradecimiento-se me quedo mirando si entender nada y pase a explicarme-es que te roce la mano sin querer y estas helada por lo que al no vérsete enferma pensé en tenerte ese detalle después de lo bien que te has portado conmigo.-ella sonrió y metió la mano en el bolsillo de la gabardina que traía puesta y saco un par de guantes que iban a juego con el bolso-me los quite antes de entrar pero se me fue el calor de las manos al tenerlas sobre la mesa ,no te preocupes se me calentaran enseguida cuando me los ponga.-se puso los guantes y nos despedimos dándonos la mano y ella entregándome las llaves de mi nueva casa.

Recogí todas mis cosas del bungalow lo pague y me fui a mi nueva casa. me di una ducha relajante me cambie de ropa y llame a Charlie para decirle las buenas nuevas, estuvimos un rato hablando y después de eso llame a Renné y estuvimos hablando otro poco, cuando colgué me puse a ordenar mis cosas en la casa puesto que no era mucho y la casa estaba amueblada no me llevo demasiado tiempo, cuando termine decidí ir al supermercado y comprar algo para poder hacer la comida/cena porque después de todo no era tan temprano cuando Salí del súper con un montón de bolsas y mi pobre equilibrio, pero conseguí llegar a casa de una pieza y sin romperme, preparé algo de comer mientras guardaba las cosas, enchufe mi netboock a la toma de corriente y la puse a cargar mientras comía, luego vi algo de televisión y como estaban con una de mis películas favoritas "romeo debe morir" me olvide del mundo que me rodeaba hasta que acabó, prefería la película clásica "romeo y Julieta" pero esta también me gustaba, cuando vi la hora era tan tarde que me fui a cambiar poner la calefacción en la habitación en laque me instale y me metí en la cama.

Esa noche soñé con un chico parecido a Tanya pero de pelo cobrizo aunque tenían los mismos ojos este chico tenia un cuerpo escultural que seria envidiado hasta por los modelos profesionales, y en ese sueño tuve un maravilloso encuentro en el que nos besamos y nos abrazamos paseando por un parque al atardecer, lo único malo del sueño fue que no se podía ver el atardecer porque el cielo estaba encapotado.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: ¿BUENAS O MALAS DECISIONES?**

Ya llevaba una semana en Alaska y después de la primera noche que dormí en la casa, decidí que en una semana iría a ver a charlie a forks, le daría una sorpresa y me quedaría con el 10 o 15 días si todo salía bien, ya tenia todo el materia necesario para empezar la universidad en la carrera de medicina y estaba tan ilusionada que ya estuve ojeando algunos libros y no me parecía una carrera tan difícil como dicen, ya que hoy no tenia nada que hacer llame a Tanya pero al no contestarme decidí dejarlo para otro momento y así decidí ir a la Reserva Natural de Denali.

Bueno ya he llegado por fin, es otra de las cosas que podré tachar de mi lista de pendientes, me encanta la naturaleza tanto animal como vegetal, y esta experiencia me puede servir de mucho, al menos para mejorar mi sentido de la orientación, empecé dando un paseo por el bosque, aunque creo que me adentre demasiado y cuando estaba por darme la vuelta para buscar un lugar para descansar y comer vi algo que no debería pues me ponía en un grave riesgo y es que justo delante de mi ha unos 10 metros había un puma que estaba agazapado mirándome, intente retroceder sin llamar su atención demasiado pero mi mala suerte y torpeza habían vuelto, porque me caí de culo, lo que provoco que el depredador se diera plena cuenta de mi presencia y lo vi abalanzarse sobre mi y sentí un desgarro en el abdomen y el pecho que me causaron un gran dolor y aturdimiento sentí que tenia algo caliente y espeso en la cara y fui perdiendo la visión de lo ocurrido lo ultimo que recuerdo es escuchar un grito y un rugido aunque no se si el grito era mió lo esperaba de todo corazón.

**TANYA POV:**

Estaba de caza en la reserva natural de Denali con mis hermana Kate puesto que Irina había ido de viaje a recorrer el mundo y ver si encontraba a su pareja cuando nos sorprendió el olor mas apetecible del mundo, era el olor de la sangre humana, por lo que paramos la caza y le dije a Kate que aguantara el aliento, fuimos en la dirección de donde venia el olor para ver si podíamos hacer algo por el humano herido, y maldita la suerte y el destino que el humano herido era Bella, la que se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, la persona mas pura y humilde que haya conocido en toda mi existencia, no lo pensé 2 veces.

-Kate encárgate del puma- le dije con la voz estrangulada por el sufrimiento de Bella y por saber lo que aun le quedaba por sufrir cuando la mordiera.

-¿y tu que vas a hacer?-y mientras lo decía ya le había partido el cuello al puma y lo había dejado seco.

-salvarla-dije de manera tajante mientras ella me miraba con cara de incredulidad

-no puedes sabes que no llegara viva al…-en eso la mordí en el cuello y las muñecas y la frase que Kate decía se perdió en el viento.

-tenemos que llevarla a casa antes de que comience el cambio, vamos.-

-¡no puedes decirlo enserio! ¿Como vamos a supervisar el cambio nosotras?-

-ya esta hecho en 3 días será una mas de la familia y nos mudaremos para que pase su etapa de neófita en una zona en laque haya menos humanos.-dije de forma tajante con lo que Kate abrió los ojos de sobremanera por la sorpresa.

Llegue corriendo con Bella a casa que no se movía y sino fuera porque escuchaba su débil latido hubiera jurado que estaba muerta, porque ya debería haber empezado a gritar y retorcerse como si estuviera en las mismísimas llamas del infierno, estaba muy tranquila casi parecía dormida solo que le costaba respirar y el pulso era errático y débil por la perdida de sangre, le quite la ropa y la limpie y tape para ver como iban las heridas y ya empezaban a repararse, gracias al cielo que aun estaba viva al llegar.

-Tania, sube un momento por favor-me llamo Kate desde la sala de nuestra casa puesto que yo estaba en el sótano con Bella.

-¿Qué?-pregunte exasperada porque las cosas no estaban bien,

-¿me vas a explicar tu actitud y conducta o me saco mis propias conclusiones?-tenia una mirada de reproche y ansiedad que no era típico en ella así que me acerque, la abrace y llore por la incertidumbre de que pasaría, cuando conseguí calmarme le conté todo a Kate que me apoyo en la decisión de conocer y si la cosa va bien adoptar a Bella en la familia, esperamos unas 4 horas pero Bella seguía tan muda y quieta que empezamos a plantearnos si todo iba bien por lo que se me ocurrió llamar a Carlisle y en ese momento mire un mensaje de Carmen en el que me decía que habían marchado a España por un mes porque sentía nostalgia de su tierra y que Eleazar no se quiso quedar en casa sin ella así que el también se fue, deje eso y volví a lo que estaba, llamar a los Cullen, me cogio el teléfono Esme y enseguida me paso a Carlisle cuando le explique que era un tema medico.

-Carlisle ¿en una transformación el humano siempre pasa dolor?-le pregunte en un ataque de nervios.

-si, Tanya y buenas tarde para ti también-me dijo en tono sencillo

-¿y si el humano se quedara estático como un muerto sin moverse ni retorcerse ni proferir sonido alguno?-

-…-se produjo un silencio muy incomodo debido a la estática del aparato-Tanya eso no seria normal nadie aguanta en ese caso sin hacer ninguna de esas cosas, incluso yo gemí en voz muy baja y intente moverme lo menos posible pero aun así lo hice.-se notaba la seriedad y la curiosidad en esa respuesta por lo que procure acortar la llamada para volver con Bella a ver como iba.

-vale Carlisle muchas gracias por la información.-

-Tanya si tienes pensado convertir a alguien lo siento pero sabes que sufrirá lo mismo que sufriste tu, aunque podrías tratar de darle una gran cantidad de morfina y ver si eso lo alivia aunque sea un mínimo.-

-gracias carlisle lo tendré presente, me tengo que ir, saluda a la familia.-le dije en tono cortante.

-esta bien Tanya adiós y cuídense espero que nos visiten pronto.-

Y después de eso colgué solté una maldición y Salí corriendo al sótano a comprobar a Bella, como imagine no había cambios seguía igual, solo esperaba que no estuviera sufriendo mucho…

Ya habían pasado 2 días y solo pensar que todavía faltaba otro me estaba desesperando, mientras pensaba eso su corazón de pronto dejo de latir, me asuste y empecé a llamar a Kate como loca hasta que vi que Bella se estaba incorporando, pero nada podía prepararme para lo que vi cuando Bella abrió los ojos ,y es que estos no eran los ojos de un neófito, eran de un color marrón chocolate muy intenso, di un paso atrás de la impresión justo cuando Kate entraba por la puerta y ella también se quedo estática, bella nos veía extrañada, no se si me reconoceria pero tenia la esperanza de que así fuera por que esto era muy raro y solo estábamos Kate y yo en la casa y no sabia como iba a reaccionar ni porque sus ojos no eran rojos.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: ¿DONDE ESTA EL ERROR?**

Así como me desperté, lo primero que note es que estaba desnuda, cubierta por una manta, intente incorporarme. Siendo consciente de que debería tener unas heridas muy graves porque no recordaba nada después de que ese puma me atacara. Abrí los ojos para ver la magnitud del daño y lo único que descubrí fue mi piel lisa y sin ninguna imperfección aparente. Levante la vista y vi a dos mujeres de una belleza irreal, incomparable con nada que haya visto con anterioridad en mi vida, una de ellas me resultaba familiar, caí en la cuenta de que era Tanya, pero a la otra no la conocía. Notaba todo muy luminoso y como si todo fuera a cámara lenta incluso cuando Tanya dio un paso atrás, o la otra mujer llego corriendo, todo me parecía igual y a la vez diferente, parecía que tuviese mas capacidad y campo de visión que nunca antes, oía cosas de la naturaleza que provenían de fuera de la casa como si las tuviese justo frente a mi, como a dos ardillas peleando por algo y a unos cuantos ratones escarbando en la tierra era bellamente desconcertante.

Me senté y envolví en la manta para cubrirme mejor levante la cabeza y puse mis pensamientos en orden como, ¿Dónde estaba?,¿de veras me había atacado un puma o fue un sueño?¿porque me notaba el cuerpo mas ágil y ligero?¿porque Tanya me miraba con miedo?¿que eran todos esos olores que merodeaban? y una multitud mas de preguntas que se agolpaban en mi cabeza que no dejaba de funcionar formulando muchas mas e intentando buscar respuesta a otras pero lo primero era averiguar si era un sueño estaba muerta en coma o que…

-Tanya, ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunte con una voz aterciopelada, dulce, suave y a la ve firme. En ese momento Tanya soltó un suspiro y dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa de alivio en la cara haciéndola ver más hermosa si era posible.

-¡Bella!, me recuerdas. –dijo Tanya con la voz cargada de emoción.

-Tanya por supuesto que te recuerdo pero tengo lamente llena repreguntas y la principal es ¿Dónde estoy, que paso y quien es esa mujer que me mira como si mordiera?-pregunte con un poco de molestia por la mirada que me lanzaba la mujer que permanecía junto a la puerta tan quieta que parecía una estatua.

-tranquila, estas en mi casa en el sótano, porque te ataco un puma que te hirió de muerte y solo nosotras podíamos salvarte la vida y ella es mi hermana y se llama Kate.-me dijo a mi mientras le tendía una mano a kate para que se acercara y que yo la viera mejor o eso parecía.

Kate se iba acercando con paso desconfiado y sin quitar la vista de mi un momento, algo que me tenia desconcertada, hasta que recordé que estaba desnuda por lo que solté un pequeño gritito que la hizo pararse en seco y mirarme con horror como si la fuera a atacar, Tanya me miraba desconcertada sin saber que es lo que había provocado esa reacción en mi y con un poco de angustia que se incrementaron en cuanto me vio girar la cabeza como una posesa buscando mi ropa salvo que ella eso no lo sabia.

-Bella ¿que te pasa?-me pregunto con la voz cargada de preocupación

-¡ESTOY DENUDA! ¿DONDE ESTA MI ROPA?-se me veía frenética analizando todo las parte de la habitación en busca de mi ropa.

-ah, eso…-me dijo desviando un poco la mirada con un poco de vergüenza por su descuido.-Kate tráele algo de mi ropa, por favor, para que se calme y podamos explicarle.-la susodicha Kate asintió y salio corriendo de la habitación y en muy poco tiempo traía unos pantalones vaqueros de pitillo color blanco con pedrería en algunas zonas lo que realzaba el estilo de estos, una camiseta de asas de color verde pistacho, un jersey de cuello barco de puntilla color arena y unas botas camperas del mismo color, medias y aparte de un conjunto de lencería de encaje de color azul celeste que aun traía las etiquetas, en cuanto me los paso mire a Tanya suplicando por lo que me señalo una puerta en concreto, coji la ropa aferre la manta a mi cuerpo y Salí corriendo rumbo a esa puerta que para mi suerte daba a un baño completo todo en mármol negro con detalles en lo que parecía oro, estaba apunto de vestirme cuando se me ocurrió que me apetecía un baño porque sabe dios el tiempo que estuve inconciente debían de ser meses, seguro ya había perdido mi puesto y beca en la universidad, pero al menos estaba viva.

-TANYA TE IMPORTARÍA QUE USE LA DUCHA POR FAVOR-le dije gritando para que me oyera a pesar de la puerta.

-úsala sin problemas, pero date prisa que tenemos que hablar y te tengo que explicar unas cuantas cosas.-

-GRACIAS, SERÉ RÁPIDA.-le contente abriendo los grifos del agua y ajustando la temperatura.

Me di una ducha rapidísima, me seque y me vestí lo mas rápido que pude, salí de la ducha y me encontré viendo a Tanya y Kate sentadas en sillas frente a la camilla que yo ocupaba no hacia mucho, las dos me miraron en cuanto cerré la puerta.

-how! Eso si fue rápido, bueno siéntate tenemos que hablar.-me dijo Tanya con una mirada de suplica, por lo que fui a la camilla y me senté.

-Tanya gracias por prestarme la ropa, te la devolveré lo prometo.-le dije con la cabeza gacha esperando que mi pelo ocultara un poco la vergüenza que sentía.

-tranquila, no te preocupes por eso, tu ahora solo escucha y ten la mente abierta ¿vale?-yo asentí para que prosiguiera.-bueno Bella el puma te hirió mortalmente y nosotras (señalándose a ella y a Kate) te salvamos pero la única forma de salvarte era convertirte en lo que somos nosotras, ¿me sigues?-me fue explicando con voz tranquila con un trasfondo de culpabilidad.

-si y no, entiendo que me salvasteis aunque no como y tampoco comprendo eso de convertirme en lo que sois vosotras.-les dije con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón.

-somos vampiros.-dijo kate mirando con un poco de compasión a su hermana mientras esta le miraba con reproche.

-¿Qué? ¿No me estaréis tomando el pelo no? Tanya tu eres mi amiga confiare en todo lo que me digas pero no juegues conmigo.-le dije con la voz transpirando molestia y ellas al escuchar eso se tensaron y por sus ojos paso un breve asomo de miedo.

Así empezó a relatarme todo lo que sucedió y empezó explicarme en lo que me había convertido, aunque también me señalo algunas cosas que estaban fuera de lugar y para que la entendiera mejor me las enumero:

1. mis ojos color castaño (deberían ser rojos como en todos los neófitos)

2. mi olor (no era a vampiro, pero tampoco como un humano era distinto de ambos)

3. mi temperatura (mi piel era calida aunque no tanto como la de un humano, según sus cálculos sobre unos 32º)

4. mis sonrojos(los vampiros no se sonrojan puesto que no les circula sangre)

5. falta de sed (esto lo descubrieron cuando me preguntaron y pedí agua y Kate me quiso gastar una broma para que aprendiera que los vampiros solo toman sangre y que el cuerpo rechaza lo demás, en cambio me la bebí sin problemas)

6. tranquilidad extrema(los neófitos no son capaces de controlar sus emociones muy bien)

Y esas anomalías son las que encontraron por ahora, eso me preocupaba, por lo que decidieron hacer un experimento conmigo y con mi consentimiento.

Fuera de la casa por fin pude respirar hondo y ver por fin el sol que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver (desde que me vine de Phoenix) y en eso escuche un jadeo de sorpresa y me volví a ver que pasaba y cuando las vi tuve que parpadear por que Tanya y Kate estaban brillando como si estuviesen cubiertas por diminutos diamantes y lo mejor es que me miraban con cara de asombro, aunque también había una pizca de envidia y preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa, no íbamos a probar algo? pregunte dudando de si se habían arrepentido.

-¡no brillas!-me dijo Kate con una nota de preocupación en la voz

-¿no? ¿Eso es bueno o malo?-se me notaba dudosa la voz

-no es malo es raro, algo debió salir mal en la transformación esto lo puedes añadir a la lista de anomalías.

Después de eso me dijeron que intentara correr todo lo rápido que pudiera hasta el inicio del bosque que estaba como a unos 5km, cosa que también ellas tenían que hacer para comprobar si tenía la velocidad vampirica o no

-bueno a la de tres corremos a la máxima velocidad que podamos ¿estamos?-decía Kate con un tono de burla en la voz mirando de reojo a Tanya que asintió justo después de mi.-uno,…dos,…y TRES!-justo ahí Salí corriendo todo lo que daban mis piernas y llegue creo que en 5 segundos pero no había ni rastro de ellas por lo que me apoye en un árbol a esperarlas, en 30 segundos aparecieron riendo como locas y diciendo que me habían dejado muy atrás y que habría que esperarme, pena que no tuviera una cámara para inmortalizar sus caras cuando se dieron la vuelta y me vieron recostada en un árbol por que la boca les colgaba floja, los ojos estaban que se les salían y en ese momento no me aguante mas y me tire al suelo a reír como si tuviera 5 años.

No me creían cuando les conté que estaba esperándolas de hacia rato así que me pidieron que fuera a la casa que entrara a la habitación de Kate que esta en la segunda planta la tercera puerta a la izquierda y cogiera la caja de música de encima de la cómoda, y así como terminaron de hablar ya estaba corriendo y haciendo todo solo me llevo 10segundos, o un par de pestañeos estar frente a ellas con el objeto en cuestión y ellas anonadadas pues eso era demasiado rápido hasta para un vampiro, eso también era una rareza pero no se podía considerar una anomalía en si, luego dijeron de hacer una prueba de fuerza y me dijeron que arrancara un árbol con las manos y aun por encima era el mas grande de los alrededores, pensé que me iba a costar muchísimo pero me equivoque lo arranque sin utilizar apenas fuerza alguna, estaba muy sorprendida por mis características y a pesar que les dije que no tenia sed me llevaron a enseñarme a cazar al PND(parque nacional de denali)y ellas se abstuvieron de cazar solo me observaron como a un bicho en un tarro, detecté el olor de un animal y allá fui a cogerlo lo sujete por la nuca con una mano y la patas delanteras con la otra, llamé a las Denali para que vieran que sabia cazar pues el puma estaba de espaldas a mi para que no me arañara con las patas traseras.

-con esto se contentan de que aprendí a cazar ¿o no?-dije con irritación pues no tenia intención de morder al pobre animal por mucho que uno de su especie estuviese a punto de mandarme a criar malvas (morir), aunque el animal me estaba poniendo de los nervios con tanto movimiento pues temía romperle una pata o el cuello con la presión que ejercía sobre el.

-si esto demuestra que eres capaz de coger una presa, pero si no tienes sed no es necesario que la mates-me dijo Tanya mirando como yo hacia todo lo posible por no hacerle daño al animal.

- ¡QUIERES ESTARTE QUIETO DE UNA SANTA VEZ¡…-en cuanto dije eso el puma se quedo quieto de golpe sorprendiéndonos a las tres que lo miramos como si me hubiese entendido.

-prueba a soltarlo haber que hace.-me dijo Kate con la voz cargada de expectación, así que le hice caso y lo solté el puma se dio la vuelta y se quedo frente a mi a cuatro patas con una mirada que parecía de expectación.

-esto si que es raro, debería de haber salido por patas en cuanto lo soltaste y no quedársete viendo como si viese el sol por primera vez.-me dijo Tanya con asombro mientras Kate se echaba a reír de forma descontrolada a mandíbula batiente.

-¿no ves que puede controlarlo Tanya? estas ciega o que con todo lo raro que le pasa a esta chica creo que esto era de esperarse…jajaja…Bella mándale hacer otra cosa a ver si tengo razón.-me dijo todavía conteniendo la risa.

-ummm…... ¿y que le digo? ¿siéntate?¿la patita?¿acuéstate?¿vete?...-mientras lo iba diciendo vi como el puma iba ejecutando cada una de las peguntas como si fueran ordenes con lo que me empecé a sonrojar hasta que se iba y justo paro miro atrás y echo a correr, tanto yo como tanya estábamos con la boca abierta y kate no podía parar de reírse que si fuera humana ya le habría dado un colapso de tanto reír sin coger aire.-Bella… ¿Qué mas puedes hacer?-me preguntaba Tanya recuperándose de la perplejidad que yo misma aun sentía.¿que que mas podía hacer? como quería que yo supiera eso si ni siquiera sabia porque yo era diferente a ellas en tantos aspectos.

-a esa pregunta ni yo misma tengo respuesta pero si la descubro os aviso.-le dije con una sonrisa, mejor tomarlo con humor o me iba a hundir en la miseria, y nada mas terminar de decirlo lastres nos miramos y estallamos en risas, mientras el sol se ocultaba tras los árboles y dándonos una ultima despedida hasta que las nubes le volvieran a permitir mostrarse en un cielo limpio como el de el día de hoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Es la primera historia que escribo, espero os guste. los personajes son de y si quereis soys libres de dar sugerencias y ante todo gracias por leer.**

**CAPITULO 5: VIAJE INESPERADO**

-bueno vamos a ver, resumiendo, soy un vampiro y a la vez no lo soy, ¿no es eso?-pregunte con toda la calma del mundo intentando aguantar las ganas de reír de la locura que sonaba, pero es que también había descubierto que dormía (2 o 3 horas diarias) porque al volver del viaje del bosque me dio el sueño viendo la televisión y me desperté siendo sacudida como una maraca por Tanya que me miraba con angustia y preocupación.

-básicamente lo has resumido muy bien.-me dijo Kate con mirada burlona y un tinte de alegría en su voz.

-entonces soy un fenómeno.¿porque me pasan a mi estas cosas?-pregunte elevando la vista y las manos en dirección al techo teatralmente con las cosas ya asumidas.-entonces si me pongo enferma de ir al medico o urgencias ya ni hablamos ¿no?-dije con la certeza de que moriría joven si así era, yo no sabia si podía enfermarme como los humanos o era inmune como los vampiros, parecía la mezcla de dos mundos opuestos, al menos tenia que alegrarme de poder ir a la universidad porque no me atraía la sangre como a los demás vampiros(para mi tenia un olor agradable pero no comestible, más como perfumes)y también por conservar mi beca.

-podría ir a visitar a Carlisle en ese caso.-me estaba diciendo Kate en tono despreocupado cuando Tanya se levanto de golpe de la silla, le dio un beso a Kate y salio de la sala rumbo a su cuarto gritando: ¡ESO ES!, ¡ESO ES! y riendo como loca. Kate y yo intercambiamos una mirada cargada de interrogación y nos estábamos levantando para seguirla cuando escuchamos:

**(Llamada telefónica de Tanya a casa de los Cullen)**

_-buenos días Esme, ¿esta Carlisle?_

_-no, salio hace una hora a su turno en el hospital._

_-esta bien, solo llamaba para decir que pronto iremos de visita Kate, yo y la nueva integrante de la familia._

_-¿vas a traer un neófito o un vampiro adulto?_

_-tranquila es joven pero muy controlada, y necesito que Carlisle le haga unas pruebas para saber como esta._

_-no entiendo pero se lo comentare, ¿Cuándo vendrán?_

_-Esme sabes que en cuanto lo sepa yo Alice me vera tomar la decisión y se lo dirá a todos, pero contamos con finales de semana._

_-OK, los esperamos aunque Emmet y Rose no estarán porque están de luna de miel y yo tengo que ir a Londres esta semana por un tema de la restauración de una mansión victoriana del siglo XVIII que quieren vender lo antes posible por una disputa familiar._

_-¿y Eddy ?aunque da igual pues el que necesito que este es Carlisle y en cuanto Alice vea la fecha que Carlisle pida unos días libres en el trabajo, pues te aseguro que los va a querer y también a necesitar._

_-hum…vale Tanya se lo diré a Alice pasa que este pendiente de la decisión y también a Carlisle, para que adelante tanto trabajo como le sea "humanamente posible"._

_-gracias Esme no sabes lo que este favor significa para mi familia, bueno chao y nos vemos pronto._

_-chao mi niña, dale recuerdos a la familia y pórtense bien._

Y con eso colgó y se reunió con nosotras.

-Bueno como habrán escuchado las tres nos vamos a visitar a los Cullen para ver si así averiguamos algo más de la condición excepcional de Bella.-decía Tanya con voz firme mientras nos señalaba.

-¿Voy a conocer a mis caseros? ¿Porque?-pregunte con cara de duda y nerviosismo en la voz pues era bastante cohibida y no me sabía relacionar muy bien con la gente.

-tranquila Bella son de la familia ya te lo dije un vez. Y aparte Carlisle es el mas antiguo y es medico por lo que podría descubrir lo que te pasa y si es reversible o algo…-decía Tanya mirándome a los ojos y cogiendo mi mano entre las suyas para transmitirme confianza.

-¿bueno entonces cuando nos vamos a forks?-dijo Kate alegremente

-¿esperen forks? ahí es donde vive mi papa.-les dije con los ojos abiertos como platos por la noticia de que podría ver a mi padre después de todo.

-¿tu papa vive en forks? eso no me lo habías dicho pensé que eras de Phoenix.-me dijo tanya tan sorprendida como estaba yo por la ubicación de su familia.

-si Charlie viven forks y es el jefe de policía del pueblo y Renné vive en Phoenix porque están divorciados desde que yo tenia 1 año aunque creo que Renné y Phill se van a mudar pronto si a Phill le dan el trabajo que quiere y se trasladaran a Jacksonville.-dije con un suspiro de cansancio pensando en todo lo que me rodeaba.

-bueno eso no cambia nada, sabemos que Bella no bebe sangre y come comida humana (esto es porque me escape a la cafetería Dutty Free a por una hamburguesa para llevar nada mas que Tanya me despertara porque tenia un hambre de órdago) por lo que podría ver a su padre cuando Carlisle no le este haciendo pruebas, así que ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-decía Kate dando pequeños saltitos en el sitio

-yo tengo que pasar por mi casa para hacer una pequeña maleta y coger algunas cosas que me harán falta.-dije en voz baja y sonrojada como un semáforo.

-¿que le parece en cuanto todas hagamos las maletas entonces?-dijo Tanya mirándome como si la última palabra la tuviera yo.

-por mi vale pero ¿Cómo vamos a ir?-comente en el momento en que me di cuenta de que ninguna lo habíamos pensado.

-en avión-Tania

-coche-Kate

-echarlo a suertes y así decidís.-yo intentando mantener la voz neutral.

Al final salio que iríamos en avión hasta Seattle y una vez allí alquilaríamos un coche para ir a forks, así que Tanya se encargo de hacer la reserva de los billetes de avión mientras Kate buscaba una agencia de alquiler de coches en seattle cerca del aeropuerto, estaban tan ensimismadas con eso que yo aproveche para ir hasta mi casa a coger mi móvil y a hacer las maletas y estar devuelta lo antes posible. coji ropa como para una semana, dos de mis pijamas que estaban mas presentables y mi neceser con las cosas de aseo personal que siempre tenia listo porque no sabía donde íbamos a quedarnos, aunque esperaba poder quedarme en casa de mi padre, con el tema de viajar con Tanya y Kate no creía posible eso suponía que nos quedaríamos en un motel o algo por el estilo para que me pudieran tener vigilada y es que Tanya estaba comportándose conmigo como si fuera mi madre cosa que no me molestaba pues estaba empezando a considerarla como tal y Kate se parecía mucho en su comportamiento a una tía, prima o hermana, era mi compañera de confianza en la diversión y tenia un espíritu aventurero y un poco aniñado aunque también era responsable cuando tenia que serlo. pero Tanya era como mi madre porque me consentía, se preocupaba de mi, a veces en exceso, me escuchaba si tenia problemas con algo y también me regañaba si hacia algo como lo de salir a la cafetería sin decir nada y sin saber como reaccionaria a los humanos, era muy dulce conmigo a la vez que estricta y paciente y parecía que no le importaba explicarme cualquier cosa que me llamara la atención como porque veía mas colores de los que había en el espectro cromático o porque oía las cosas que estaban a kilómetros como si las tuviera al lado también me enseñaba como centrar mi atención en algo para que no me molestase tanto los sonido que me rodeaban y me hacían perder la concentración, con esas reflexiones termine de hacer la maleta y Salí corriendo a casa de mi "nueva mama" para encontrarme las maletas ya en la puerta y una nota encima que decía que habían ido a una caza rápida para soportar mejor el vuelo sin la molestia del olor de la sangre humana por tantas horas, por lo que fui a la cocina que habían abastecido esta mañana después de mi escapada de anoche y me prepare algo de comer mientras volvían, me prepare unos ravioles de setas con queso y un cuenco de macedonia de frutas para el postre, termine de comer y lave los platos y cuando los estaba guardando entraron ellas discutiendo.

-ese oso era mió, eres una tramposa, lo vi primero.-decía Kate con algo de rabia en la voz

-lo agarre yo antes aparte tu me quitaste el puma que estaba cazando.-le dijo Tanya con algo de reproche

-vale entonces quedamos a mano pero el oso era mas grande que ese esmirriado puma.-iba diciendo Kate así como entraron en la cocina.-Bella ya llegaste, ¿llevas mucho esperándonos?-me pregunta Kate con sorpresa por mi presencia

-no, cerca de hora y media mas o menos.-dije con un encogimiento de hombros y terminando de colocar la loza.

-bueno, si esta todo listo tenemos que irnos para el aeropuerto a facturar las maletas y coger el avión que sale en 1h.-dijo Tania con una sonrisa en la cara mientras me veía terminar de recoger todo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: LA FAMILIA CULLEN**

Llegamos a seattle sin ningún percance a excepción de las miradas que nos echaba la gente, ya que los hombres nos desnudaban con la mirada y las mujeres nos miraban como si quisieran despellejarnos vivas, a mi me tenia sonrojada en todo momento y con la cabeza gacha ocultando la mirada, aunque a Kate y Tanya las miradas no parecían importarles, era de suponer que estaban acostumbradas.

-Bella levanta la mirada, no te dejes intimidar por estos humanos, sabes que no te pueden hacer nada.-me dijo Tanya sin voltear a verme en un susurro imperceptible para los humanos, le hice caso pero en el momento en que lo hice todas las miradas de la gente que había en la Terminal se posaron en mí con asombro.

Recogimos nuestras pertenencias y nos encaminamos a la salida para ir a recoger nuestro coche de alquiler, por suerte aquí tampoco hacia sol sino que había una capa de nubes grises que parecía bastante espesa pero no aparentaba que trajese una lluvia inminente.

Llegamos a la agencia de alquiler en muy poco tiempo y alquilamos un cadillac con aspecto bastante deportivo, en color gris perla, con asientos de cuero negro y llantas de aleación de 16",climatizador, reproductor de cd´s con cargador para 6 cd´s y GPS, parecía bastante costoso pero las chicas no me dejaron saberlo por si a eso también les ponía pegas, Tanya ya se había dado cuenta que no me gustaba que los demás se hicieran cargo de mis gastos cuando al llegar al aeropuerto pedí saber cuanto costaba mi pasaje para devolverles el dinero, cosa que negaron y lo mismo con la compra de la comida de su casa puesto que ellas no comían, pero hicieron oídos sordos y me dijeron que no me preocupase por ese tipo de tonterías, en ese momento Kate se echo a reír diciendo algo de que se divertiría de lo lindo viendo como me libraba de Alice cosa que no entendí y se negó a explicarme así que lo deje pasar por ahora.

Metimos el equipaje en el maletero y nos encaminamos a forks, tenia pensado que tardaríamos mas pero en 1h ya habíamos llegado al pueblo y en 10 minutos mas a una mansión blanca de tres piso con unos enormes ventanales y un gran porche delantero en el que se encontraba una mujer de cabellos castaño dorado la cara en forma de corazón y ojos dorados que parecía que nos estaba esperando; bajamos del coche y nos acercamos, la mujer abrazo y saludo con un beso a Tanya y a kate y se me quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tanya, no me dijiste que la nueva integrante de la familia todavía era humana, me pareció entenderte que era como nosotros.-dijo con un tono de sorpresa en un susurro súper rápido y súper bajo que al oído humano le hubiera pasado desapercibido.

-señora me llamo Isabella Swam y prefiero que me digan Bella, y aunque no lo crea soy de los "suyos" como usted dice, solo que por lo visto algo salio mal con mi cambio y no sabemos que fue.-le dije con una sonrisa sincera y algo sonrojada para que se relajara por haberla escuchado cuando se suponía que eso había sido una conversación privada.

-perdóname Bella pero es que al ver tus ojos creí que eras humana y….¿te has sonrojado? eso no puede ser, bueno perdona mis modales yo soy Esme y estoy encantada de tenerte en mi casa, cuando lleguen los demás, te presentare al resto de la familia.-me dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa pero parecía que aun no me creía del todo, desprendía un aura de cariño y tenia un tono de voz muy maternal por lo que decidí que por el momento podría confiar en ella.

-¿Esme entonces aun no esta Carlisle?-pregunto tanya.

-no cariño fue a terminar de arreglar los papeles para tener esta semana de vacaciones, aunque debería estar al llegar y Alice, Jasper y Edward fueron de caza, por lo que puede que tarden un rato, Alice dijo que llegarían dentro de una hora.

Esme nos hizo pasar a la sala y que nos sentáramos para hablar, yo le conté que mi papa era Charlie Swam, que este año iba a empezar en al universidad en la carrera de medicina y que quería especializarme en cirugía pediátrica o en neurocirugía, cosa que le asombro bastante porque entraba a la universidad un año antes de lo normal, hablamos de que ella era interiorista y que se dedicaba también a rehabilitar casas antiguas y como hobby tenia la jardinería, me contó que su marido Carlisle era cirujano general y se me escapo una risilla tonta por lo de un vampiro trabajando con gente que casi siempre esta sangrando, me contó que tenia 5 hijos adoptivos que eran como propios y se transmitía la adoración que sentía por ellos en su voz, me dijo que edward que era bastante solitario y que fue el primero en unirse a Carlisle, luego llego ella, y que al principio se hacían pasar por hermanos ella y edward y ella por esposa de Carlisle, luego llego Rosalie que me dijo que tiene mucho carácter y mal genio y empezaron a hacerse pasar por una familia de ella y Carlisle los padres, Edward como hijo y Rosalie como prima de Esme, al poco tiempo llego Emmet que es muy jovial y bastante infantil y era otro "hijo del matrimonio" y por ultimo se les unieron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo y Alice se hacia pasar por hija y Jasper por hermano de Rose. Después de eso estuvimos un rato mas hablando de trivialidades hasta que a mi me empezó a dar hambre.

-Tanya, ¿te importa si me llevo el coche un momento al pueblo?-le dije con un poco de pena pues Esme no conocía mis hábitos alimenticios y me daba miedo que me rechazara por ello.

-claro Bella pero ¿a que vas a ir al pueblo?-malditas preguntas sin malicia.

-es que tengo hambre.-dije empezando a sonrojarme violentamente.

-cielo, te agradecería que no te alimentases de humanos aquí, si quieres te puedo acompañar a cazar algo al bosque.-me dijo esme con un poco de reproche y asombro por mis palabras.

-esme Bella no se alimenta como nosotras, ella come.-le dijo Tanya con calma mientras me lanzaba las llaves del coche con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-dijo esme mirándome avergonzada y con disculpa.

-tranquila iré a la cafetería del pueblo y pediré algo para llevar y volveré enseguida no pienso provocar problemas.-le dije mirando al suelo.

-perdóname mi niña es que pensé que no te habían explicado sobre nuestra dieta, no quería incomodarte, no sabia que comías, a nosotros todo nos sabe a tierra o cartón excepto la sangre, si lo hubiera sabido habría comprado algo de comida humana.-me dijo con una sonrisa maternal

-da igual ya cogeré algo en el supermercado de camino para tener para la cena-no dije nada mas pues ya me habían explicado que nos quedaríamos en esta casa mientras dure el viaje, para tenerme en observación, a mi me parecía una exageración y un abuso pero me tenia que morder la lengua porque parecía que a Esme le hacia ilusión tener visitas en casa y por lo visto eso no era muy a menudo y también nos aviso que ella se ausentaría desde mañana en una semana por trabajo y se disculpo reiteradas veces por no poder cambiar la fecha del proyecto.

Llegue a la cafetería de forks en muy poco tiempo y eso gracias a que conocía el pueblo de anteriores visitas a mi padre, entre y pedí un refresco, una porción de lasaña de verduras y una porción de tarta de chocolate para llevar, las pague y fui rumbo al supermercado donde cogí una pizza margarita congelada, unos huevos, setas, atún, jamón, leche, café instantáneo, azúcar, aceite y un par de cosas esenciales para cocinar en casa y comer tranquila un par de días, me dirigí a caja y pague todo, lo cargue en el coche y volví a la casa de los Cullen en poco menos de una hora. Baje todo y me dirigí a dentro cuando iba a llamar un hombre rubio con cara amigable me abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para darme paso al interior de la casa.

-buenas tardes señorita, usted debe ser Isabella, mi nombre es Carlisle.-me dijo en tono jovial mientras me quitaba las bolsas y se las llevaba a lo que supuse era la cocina por lo que lo seguí para conseguir mi comida.

-prefiero que me digan Bella gracias y encantada de conocerle, doctor Carlisle.-le dije con una sonrisa mientras lo veía colocar el contenido de la bolsa en el frigorífico y los estantes, mientras yo cogía la comida que había comprado en la cafetería y buscaba donde estaban los cubiertos, porque por lo que había visto que no comieran no tenia que ver con la decoraron pues la cocina estaba totalmente amueblada.

En ese momento entraron la puerta de la cocina unas muy sonrientes Esme, Tanya y Kate.

-Carlisle ni se te ocurra intentar retrasar más la comida de esta chica para interrogarla.-le dijo Esme con voz dura y me pude fijar en que laminada de Carlisle era como la de un niño al que han pillado en una travesura.

-OK, iré al despacho entonces, bella un gusto y cuando termines ven a verme.-me dijo estrechándome la mano y con un brillo que no supe reconocer en la mirada.

-Bella ahora come que después mi marido tiene intención de someterte al tercer grado sobre lo que recuerdas antes, durante y después de tu cambio.-me dijo esme con una gran sonrisa, pero sus palabras me hicieron tragar grueso antes de empezar a comer.

Tanya estaba viendo unas revistas de moda y actualidad que por lo que me dijeron pertenecían a Alice mientras Kate estaba viendo una película en el televisor de 50" de la sala, cuando pase por ahí para dirigirme al despacho de Carlisle que se encontraba en la planta baja.

Toque la puerta y oí un "pase" que provenía del estudio por lo que abrí la puerta dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa pero allí solo estaba Carlisle sentado frente a un escritorio de roble rojo de un tamaño considerable, viendo unos papeles que parecía que lo tenían absorbido.

-Carlisle, espero no interrumpirte, como me dijiste que viniera al terminar la comida, pensé que talvez no estarías haciendo nada importante.-dije con un susurro algo cohibida y sin entablar contacto visual.

-tranquila solo revisaba algunas anotaciones de las transformaciones que he presenciado o he hecho alrededor de estos años para ver si encontraba alguna similitud aunque sea mínima que tenga que ver con tu caso. Siéntate y comencemos.-me dijo levantando la mirada de los papeles y con ese brillo en los ojos otra vez.

Procedí a empezar a relatarle mi infancia, niñez y adolescencia hasta el momento del ataque del puma, me escuchaba con mucha atención y a veces me pedía que repitiera algo o que me explayara en la explicación para así comprender mi relato, le conté con todo detalle como yo recordaba el ataque lo que sentí y pensé, todo, luego le conté que no recordaba nada del cambio como si hubiera estado dormida, y mi posterior despertar y vergüenza al encontrarme en un lugar extraño y desnuda, me pidió que le contara también sobre mis emociones después de despertar, se las relate y proseguí con la explicación que me habían dado las chicas, las pruebas que me hicieron hacer para comprobar si había mas anomalías y su posterior decisión de traerme ante el para realizar mas pruebas y comprobar hasta que grado era un vampiro y hasta cual era humana, le conté también como me sentía hacia Tanya y Kate y que ya las veía como madre y hermana en ese orden aunque ellas no lo sabían, estaba por terminar cuando escuche a alguien correr en dirección a la casa.

-Carlisle alguien viene.-le dije un poco preocupada por si serian amigos o enemigos.

-Bella tengo muy buen oído y nadie se esta acercando.-se notaba la paciencia y la curiosidad en su voz.

-te digo que alguien se esta acercando a la casa y que estará aquí en 10 segundos sino disminuye su velocidad.-le dije con voz firme y una expresión de certeza en la cara.

-Bella no viene nadie si fuera así yo lo habría oído.-me dijo tranquilo pero con un poco de preocupación reflejada en su cara.-ya veras en 4 segundos-le dije con prepotencia para que dejaran de cuestionarme, y pasado ese tiempo se escucho a alguien entrar por la puerta principal y un saludo efusivo por parte de Tanya y Kate a alguien.

-¡asombroso¡,¿Cómo lo has sabido?-pregunto Carlisle con la voz cargada de curiosidad y asombro por mis palabras-lo oí.-le dije de la forma mas sencilla que pude, en ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho y me voltee en postura defensiva puesto que no conocía el olor del visitante, cuando lo vi mi mirada quedo prendida de el aunque sin bajar la guardia, era un chico que debía estar entre los 16 a 18 años de edad ojos dorados que me estaban examinando como toda la familia, por lo que procedí a relajar la postura ligeramente tenia el rostro de un ángel y el pelo alborotado y del color del bronce con algunos mechones un poco mas claros, llevaba un pantalón vaquero azul marino con una camiseta de manga larga de color gris ceniza que se le pegaba al torso como un guante y unas zapatillas de deporte negras y blancas.

-Carlisle, me dijeron que estarías aquí y venia a preguntarte si ya sabes que mañana habrá tormenta eléctrica y si iremos a jugar al béisbol.-pregunto ignorándome como si fuera transparente, cosa que me molesto muchísimo por lo que carraspee para hacerme notar, volteó a verme de nuevo pero con una mirada de indiferencia que me molesto de sobremanera y volvió la vista a Carlisle que nos miraba como si fuéramos la cosa mas entretenida del mundo.

-si claro Edward, por cierto te presento a Isabella Swam, la nueva integrante de la familia de Tanya.-dijo sin apartar la vista de Edward ni un segundo. Estiré la mano en forma de saludo-encantada, pero prefiero que me digan solo Bella.-le dije con un poco de timidez. Me estrecho la mano y en ese momento sentí un cosquilleo y calor agradable donde me tocaba con su piel, pero rápidamente quito la mano para dejarme una gran sensación de vacío.-Edward Cullen.-me dijo a modo de presentación sin mostrar realmente una emoción por mínima que fuese en su perfecto rostro, con eso se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación no sin antes dar un asentimiento de cabeza en dirección a Carlisle como si tuvieran una conversación silenciosa.

Cuando Edward salio Carlisle volvió su atención a mi.

-bella ¿te importaría darme una muestra de tu ponzoña para analizarla?-me pregunto con un deje de esperanza filtrándose en su voz.

-ahora que va a ser mi doctor le daré todas las muestras que necesite, a ver si con eso sabemos que esta mal conmigo.-le dije con esperanza de saber en que situación me encontraba. el abrió un cajón y saco un bote de cristal con tapa, lo cual me pareció extraño pues los botes de muestras suelen ser de plástico así que lo mire con el entrecejo fruncido en espera de una respuesta.-es porque nuestra ponzoña derrite el plástico, es corrosiva.-me dijo supongo que al ver mi cara interrogante.

-esta bien, ¿pero aparte de la muestra de saliva no necesitaría otro tipo de muestras?-le dije para que me aclarara que es lo que necesitaba.

-no veo necesidad por el momento, voy a ver como reacciona tu "saliva" por utilizar tus términos, con la sangre humana, voy a ver como reacciona con mi ponzoña y te voy a hacer unas placas radiografías, tacs y un par de pruebas mas para ver tus huesos, órganos y tejidos y comprobar si son de humano o vampiro, luego cuando tenga alguna repuesta mas podré pedirte mas muestras.-me dijo sin explayarse mucho en la explicación pero gracias a los libros de medicina que había leído para familiarizarme con la carrera que iba a estudiar pude comprender el contexto y lo que iba a intentar averiguar. le di la muestra de saliva y me dijo que tardaría sobre una media hora o un poco mas y que luego me llevaría al hospital para hacerme mas pruebas, por lo que me encamine a la cocina para prepararme la cena y que al volver solo tuviera que calentarla, cuando estaba echando la pasta en la olla algo se me acerco por detrás y me salto encima por lo que le hice una llave para sacármela de encima y la estampe contra el suelo y me senté a horcajadas encima impidiéndole cualquier movimiento y enseñándole los dientes, pero unas manos me sacaron de mi postura y me intentaron sujetar pero me escape y Salí corriendo de la cocina y de la casa, escuche que Tanya me llamaba y me pare en seco y me voltee en postura de ataque frente a cualquier peligro que pudiera salirme al paso pero solo venia Tanya, cuando llego a mi altura me abrazo y yo rompí a llorar y le explique que había pasado cuando conseguí calmarme un poco por la ansiedad, Tanya me explico que quien me había saltado era Alice y el que me aparto de ella Jasper su marido por miedo a que la hiriera, yo solo pude romper a llorar otra vez hasta que de tanto llorar caí rendida de agotamiento y me dormí.

**TANYA POV:**

Cuando bella se durmió la lleve a dentro y la acosté en el sofá de la sala al lado de Kate por si despertaba que no se volviera a alterar y me dirigí a la cocina a hablar con Alice.

-¡Alice, tu no estas bien de la cabeza! ¿Como se te ocurre saltarle a bella encima por la espalda siendo neófita y sin conocerte? podría haberte arrancado la cabeza en vez de solo inmovilizarte.-le dije con molestia en mi voz no por nada yo había traído a bella aquí y era responsabilidad mía cuidarla.

-solo quería saludarla, tuve una visión en la que éramos grandes amigas, no pensé que se pondría así.-me dijo mirándome a los ojos con los ojos empañados por unas lagrimas que bien sabíamos las dos que nunca llegarían a caer.

-¿y tu que excusa tienes Jasper para hacer lo que hiciste?-le dije con reproche pues sabia que su reacción no era la de simplemente apartar a Bella de Alice sino la de eliminar la amenaza contra su mujer, en el momento en que termine de hablar me envolvió una ola de culpa procedente de sus sentimientos.

-lo siento escuche gritos, vi a alice en el suelo y a ella encima pensé que la estaba atacando sin motivo y estaba inmovilizada por lo que ella no se podía defender y reaccione por instinto.-me dijo con seguridad aunque sus sentimientos expresaban otra cosa.

-cuando Bella se despierte se van a disculpar los dos con ella, y no quiero peros…y no se le volverán a acercar hasta que ella valla a ustedes, ¿esta claro?-les dije dándome la vuelta para volver con Bella, sin darles opción a contestar sobre todo a Alice, ella seguía acostada en el sofá con la cara marcada por las lagrimas, pero lo que mas me llamaba la atención era ese ruido que escuchaba a veces era como cuando una gota cae en un vaso lleno de agua pero como sonaba muy disperso no sabia de donde venia. Escuche que alguien se acercaba por lo que voltee la cabeza y vi a edward de pie al lado del sofá mirándonos a bella y a mi.

-¿no es humana y duerme?-dijo edward mirando a bella con cara de pena.

-si, pero suele dormir solo 2 o 3 horas por día, esto es mas como un colapso nervioso-le dije acariciando el cabello de bella, era algo que me relajaba.

-se nota que la quieres muchísimo, casi como una hija.-dijo Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-deja de leerme Eddy.-le dije en tono de seductor pues sabia que lo odiaba.

-Tanya, tengo que decírtelo, la chica es muy hermosa y siento algo por ella y no me llames Eddy sabes que lo odio.-con esa declaración me dejo atónita ¿le gustaba Bella? ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Le haría daño? esas y otras muchas preguntas no paraban de dar vueltas en mi mente.

-tranquila Tanya, no voy a intentar nada con ella por lo que no la voy a dañar, pero al menos me gustaría poder disfrutar algo de tiempo en su compañía y conocerla.

-me dijo agachando la mirada como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso a su madre.-ED, sabes que con solo leer su mente ya sabrías todo sobre ella como con nosotros.-le dije intentando evitar una respuesta concreta.

-no puedo leerla es como si no hubiera nada en el lugar que debería estar su voz.-y en el momento que iba a replicar algo Bella dijo algo que no me esperaba,"Edward" y "mamá" mientras se abrazaba a mi con fuerza, como si tuviese miedo de que la dejara sola y desamparada.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: PROBLEMAS**

Me desperté poco a poco sintiendo que tenia a alguien agarrado con fuerza, lo que me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y ver a Tanya junto a mi y a su lado a Edward, me incorpore lentamente para mejorar mi presencia y arreglarme un poco pues debía de verme horrible, sin decirle nada a ninguno me encamine al baño a lavarme la cara y verme en el espejo y lamentarme de mi comportamiento y reacción anterior en privado, al salir del baño y regresar a la sala para dar una disculpa por lo sucedido y mi reacción me encontré con dos personas mas que me sonaban y ahí comprendí que eran la chica y el chico con los que tuve el incidente en la cocina, estaban sentados en el sofá en el que hasta hace poco mas de 10 minutos estaba yo, y no había rastro ni de Tanya ni de Edward cerca.

-hola-dije tímidamente por lo que había sucedido, no savia como comportarme después de lo que hice.

-hola Bella, yo soy Alice y el es mi marido Jasper, y queríamos hablar contigo un momento sino te importa.-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y tono de arrepentimiento.

-antes de nada quiero disculparme por lo sucedido en la cocina no debí reaccionar así.-les dije con toda la sinceridad posible y la mirada clavada en el magnifico suelo de parquet.

-tu no tienes de que disculparte, la culpa es nuestra yo no debí saltarte así encima, pero estaba entusiasmada por tu presencia y había visto que seriamos grandes amigas, y Jasper no debió agarrarte así sacando conclusiones precipitadas de que tu me habías atacado sin motivo, en resumen lo sentimos.-me lo dijo con sinceridad y una ola de arrepentimiento se instalo en mí, espera me había dicho que lo "vio" y este sentimiento era demasiado potente para ser mío, estaba arrepentida pero esto estaba a parecerse a depresión, por lo que los mire a los dos de manera extraña como pidiendo una explicación.

-Bella, yo soy un empatito y lo siento pero a veces se me escapan las emociones y las proyecto y Ali es vidente, tiene visiones del futuro aunque es un futuro subjetivo.-me explico con calma Jasper mientras iba notando que me envolvía una ola de tranquilidad y se alejaba el sentimiento de culpa.

-entonces tu me saltaste encima porque viste que íbamos a ser amigas, y tu ¿podrías dejar de trastear con mis emociones? es incomodo no saber si lo que siento es mió o tuyo o de quien sea.-le dije ya mas calmada pero con un poco de irritación por su intromisión.

-lo siento.-fue lo único que dijo. Y ahora que los veía bien podía decir que eran muy hermosos como el resto de la familia pero Jasper tenia un aura peligrosa a su alrededor o eso transmitían todas las cicatrices que tenia a la vista.

-esta bien los perdono si ustedes a mi también, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer por favor, he de irme a hablar con Carlisle sobre mis pruebas, si me disculpan.-y con eso me aleje de ellos sin perderlos de vista completamente no me creía capaz de confiar en ellos como en Esme o Carlisle todavía y eso los hacia estar en la categoría de amenazas.

Llegue al despacho de Carlisle y llame a la puerta después de que se oyera un "pase" desde el otro lado entre para encontrarme a Carlisle frente a un microscopio mirando algo con sumo interés.

-perdóname mi niña que no te haya ido a buscar antes para ir al hospital pero estaba absorto en estas muestras.-me dijo levantando por primera vez la vista desde que entre.

-¿son mis muestras de saliva?-pregunte con curiosidad por conocer los resultados.

-si y es interesante ver la reacción que tiene con nuestra ponzoña, pues tu "saliva" transforma nuestra ponzoña y no al revés como debería de ocurrir, y la sangre humana la modifica volviéndola inmune a la enfermedad pero sin alterar la cadena de ADN, aunque eso puede ser por que la muestra de saliva era muy pequeña como para operar un gran cambio, tendré que estudiar eso y dejarla muestra mas tiempo en reposo a ver si es eso lo que necesita, pero de momento es mejor que vayamos al hospital a hacerte el resto de pruebas.-me dijo meditando y con una curiosidad todavía insatisfecha.

Salimos del hospital después de estar toda la noche de prueba en prueba, con los sobres de los resultados de todas las pruebas para que Carlisle pudiese ver los resultados en casa con calma, ya que tenía el tiempo justo para despedirse de Esme que se iba hoy para controlar el proyecto que le encargaron.

Hoy también era el día del partido de béisbol por lo que había dicho edward en el despacho de Carlisle el día anterior, llegamos a casa en el mercedes y bajamos cada uno a hacer lo que tenia en mente que en mi caso era comer ya que no lo podía hacer antes por las pruebas de el hospital, entre a la cocina y me prepare una ensalada de lechuga con tomate, atún, jamón y queso que aliñe con una vinagreta que había preparado ayer antes del incidente de la cocina, comí sola y en silencio en la cocina mientras oía una melodía a piano preciosa aunque algo triste, termine lave os platos y me encamine al jardín, estuve caminando un rato hasta que llegue a la orilla de un riachuelo donde me senté un rato a pensar en mi situación, tenia ganas de ver a mi padre, pero no sabia como iban a reaccionar los Cullen a mi petición. En ese momento un ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos y era Tanya por el olor que es viento me trajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola Bella?-me pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-pensando un poco es que me apetecía estar sola un rato.-

-si quieres me puedo ir.-me dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-no, quédate no me vendrá mal la compañía, es que siento que no encajo en la casa, Edward me ignora como si estuviera echa de aire, Alice y Jasper están inquietos e incómodos en mi presencia, Carlisle esta en su despacho con los resultados de mis pruebas, Kate esta de caza y Esme se fue hace una hora, parece que a la única que no molesto es a ti.-le dije con un poco de tristeza por el "rechazo" que sentía en la casa.

-Bella eso no es así, no les incomodas es que les dije que te dieran espacio y Edward se quiere mantener alejado de ti porque me dijo que empieza a sentir algo por ti y no quiere hacerte daño si no sale bien.-me dijo levantándome la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos. De repente me llego un olor a vampiro desconocido, me tense y gire en la dirección de la que provenía, agarre a Tanya y nos levantamos justo cuando un vampiro apareció de entre los árboles, lo primero que me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos rojos y la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que adornaba su cara, tenia el pelo alborotado pero no como Edward sino desaliñado, su ropa estaba sucia y un poco rasgada y parecía que era peligroso.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? me parece que un aperitivo.-dijo mirándome a mi sin darse cuenta de Tanya. En ese momento Tanya se puso frente a mí desviando su atención.

-de eso nada, este territorio ya esta ocupado es mejor que te vallas de aquí enseguida.-dijo Tanya pero sonó bastante como un silbido por entre sus dientes apretados, lo que incremento la sonrisa del visitante que sin decir nada mas cogio a Tanya por el pelo y la arrojo contra varios árboles partiéndolos y me agarro a mi por el pelo, me echo la cabeza para atrás y me clavo los dientes.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡, ¿zorra, que eres?-dijo cuando se separo de mi y pude ver que todos sus dientes estaban rotos. aproveché su momento de distracción y le coji de la mano retorciéndola a su espalda y dándole una pata da que le hizo caer al suelo, lo inmovilice sin esfuerzo y me gire a ver a Tanya viniendo hacia mi con paso vacilante viéndome sentada a horcajadas sobre la espalda del vampiro.

-Tanya, ¿Cómo se mata a un vampiro?-le pregunte en un tono plano que no dejaba lugar a dudas de porque lo quería saber.

-se le desmiembra y quema, pero no creo que debas hacerlo, podemos….-le corte con una negación de cabeza para que no lo dijera

-si lo dejo va a volver a atacar y ahora que sabe que conmigo no puede ira a por ti y eso si que no se lo voy a permitir, ve a la casa y consigue un mechero de este me encargo yo.-le dije mirándola de manera que no le quedaran dudas de que iba en serio y no quería que ella estuviera presente. Salio andando hacia la casa demasiado despacio para mi gusto pero centre la atención en mi nuevo "amiguito" a ver que podía sacarle.

-dime tu nombre.-le dije en tono cortante para que se imaginara lo que le haría si me molestaba.

-James.-me dijo jadeando, y en ese momento le arranqué un dedo, y seguí con mi interrogatorio.-no estas solo hay un vampiro mas cerca de aquí, dime si lo conoces y dame su nombre.-

-Victoria, es mi pareja y ella se encargara de matarte zorra entupida, me encantara todo el sufrimiento que te va a causar.-me dijo escupiendo las palabras con desprecio hacia a mi por lo que me arranque los 4 dedos que faltaban y después la mano para ver si así se daba cuenta que no me gustaba que me insultaran, escuche que Tanya ya se encaminaba de vuelta por lo que decidí terminar el interrogatorio para que no viera lo sádica que podía ser si amenazaban a mi familia por lo que procedí a desmembrarlo rápida mente en pedazos pequeños le arranque el codo y el hombro entre gritos de dolor y procedí del mismo modo en el otro brazo, luego le arranque los pies que llevaba descalzos y las piernas a la altura de las rodillas, ahora que no podía escapar lo voltee para verle la cara, le partí el cuerpo a la altura del obligo y por ultimo mirándole a los ojos le arranque la cabeza lanzándola a la pila del resto de miembros justo cuando empezaba a divisar a Tanya.

Prendí fuego a los trozos de James y le dije a Tanya que volviera a casa que en un rato iría yo, me hizo caso y se dio la vuelta, y yo Salí corriendo en otra dirección que para mi gran sorpresa desemboco en un hermoso prado plagado de flores silvestres en el cual me adentre y me senté en la sombra de un árbol que delineaba el terreno.

Estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas recogidas, con los brazos cruzados sobre ellas y la cabeza enterrada en estos llorando como si tuviese 5 años, cuando sentí una presencia frente a mi,¿es que nunca se iban a acabar mis problemas? frente a mi había un chico que parecía tener unos 21 años de edad y piel cobriza, el torso denudo y con unos vaqueros cortados a la altura de la rodilla que me miraba intensamente con los brazos cruzados sobre un musculoso pecho bien definido.

-no deberías estar aquí sola, el bosque es un lugar muy peligroso.-me dijo con autoridad, en ese momentote alcanzo un olor como de madera con un toque animal por lo que gire la cabeza y vi a cuatro enormes lobos del tamaño de un caballo, no les preste mas atención que esa y me volví a centrar en el chico que no parecía asustado ante la vista de semejantes animales.

-¿Qué eres?-le pregunte con un poco de curiosidad por su actitud.

-deberías irte aquí corres peligro.-me dijo en tono cortante sin contestar a mi pregunta lo que me confirmaba que no era humano, sus ojos tenían el color del onix pero eran calidos por lo que no podía ser un vampiro.

-mas peligro que yo corres tu, ¿porque estas aquí, que quieres?.-le pregunte ignorando el echo de que quería que me fuera como si el claro fuera suyo, en ese momento escuche un leve gruñido a mi espalda por lo que me levante y enfrente al causante de ese ruido. Me puse frente al lobo más grande que era uno de pelo negro y cerca de 2 metros de alto, que me estaba enseñando los dientes ligeramente.

-tranquilo lobito, no voy a haceros nada, solo quiero saber por que estáis aquí.-le explique por lo que parecía entenderme, en ese momento una imagen de un vampiro que me era familiar me llego a la cabeza, era James.

-¿venís buscando un vampiro de ojos rojos?.-le pregunte al lobo que en ese momento me enseño los dientes como si se me fuera a echar.

-SIÉNTATE Y TRANQUILITO.-le dije casi en un grito a lo que obedeció casi al momento, a mi mente llegaron las palabras caza, vampiros, protectores y humanos.

-os dedicáis a proteger a los humanos de los vampiro de ojos rojos, vale pues al que buscáis se encuentra incinerándose a dos kilómetros en dirección suroeste y tiene una pareja que esta cerca de un kilómetro al sur va directa de camino a la push deberíais ir a por esa es una hembra. Y podéis ir a comprobar la hoguera sino me creéis.-les dije de forma mecánica sin prestarles atención pues por el rabillo del ojo estaba controlando al chico que tenia a mis espaldas y sus reacciones por si tenia que defenderme.

Los lobos se miraron entre si y se dieron la vuelta tres en dirección sur y uno en dirección suroeste como yo les había indicado. Me di la vuelta para enfrentar al otro chico que me miraba con los ojos como platos dándome a entender que esto no pasaba todos los días(como si no lo supiera).

-bien, no has contestado mis preguntas y yo os he dado información así que es tu turno,¿nombre?-le pregunte como si la conversación con los lobos no hubiera ocurrido.

-Jacob Black, ¿Cómo has hecho eso de hacer que se siente?-me pregunto con una sonrisa preciosa en la cara, pero no tenia ganas de explicarme así que seguí buscando respuestas.

-no eres humano ni vampiro, así que ¿que diablos eres?.-dije intentando que soltara mas respuestas antes de que se fuera.

-soy…como ellos, soy un…quiulete y vivo en la push-me dijo como si le costase pronunciar las palabras.

-¿licántropo?,eso lo explica todo.-dije perdiendo el interés.

-¿Qué es lo que explica?-me dijo mirándome sin entender mi reacción.

-que esos lobos tenían inteligencia y no tenían el tamaño correcto por lo que es porque realmente no son lobos, y lo que le hice fue porque según dicen puedo controlar a los animales hasta cierto punto.-cuando terminaba de hablar el chico dio un paso al frente acercándose a mi, lo que me hizo ponerme en guardia y querer tener una pared entre nosotros para que no me pudiera alcanzar.

-tranquila no te voy a hacer nada.-me dijo con las manos en alto.

-no te acerques a mi, no se si eres peligroso, pero no quiero averiguarlo.-le dije mirándole a los ojos de forma que entendiera que su cercanía me hacia sentir incomoda.

-esta bien no me acercare mas pero con la condición de que me digas tu nombre.-en ese momento me entraron ganas de borrarle la sonrisa juguetona que se le había puesto en la cara al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Isabella, aunque prefiero que me digan bella.-le dije de forma cortante dando por finalizada la discusión, puesto que oía acercarse la tormenta y sabia que los Cullen iban a salir a jugar y quería llegar antes de que se fueran.

-¿nos volveremos a ver?.-pregunto esperanzado.

-mañana vendré aquí si tengo tiempo, a eso de las 7:00 si quieres puedes venir pero no te acerques a mi ni me toques al menos por el momento, y después de decir eso Salí corriendo en dirección a la casa.


	8. Chapter 8

**este capi es corto porque es un capi de transicion en el que bella se separa de "la familia que conoce",y descubre algo que sera importante para ella y Edwad pero el que se develara mas adelante,no me mateis intentare subir el siguiente capi en el periodo mas breve posible pero aun le estoy dando forma, gracias por vuetro apoyo y a seguir leyendo..XD**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: LA VISIÓN**

**TANYA POV:**

**Llamada telefónica de Irina Alaska**

_-¡Tanya tenéis que venir a casa he encontrado a mi compañero por fin!.-dijo con un tono de emoción desmesurado que sino es porque soy un vampiro estaría sorda._

_-Irina ahora estamos en casa de los cullen para hacerle las pruebas que te comente a Bella, sabes que no podemos ir, si quieres intentare convencer a Kate para que valla ella. Le dije con toda la paciencia que me quedaba pues esta era la tercera llamada del día desde que bella salio y tuvimos la pelea con el nómada._

_-pero tenéis que venir las dos, ya le he hablado de vosotras y quiere conoceros, sabes que esto es muy importante para mi.-me dijo la muy cabrona utilizando el chantaje, odiaba cuando hacia eso era como decirle que no a los pucheros de Alice (cosa imposible)._

_-hablare con Bella para ver que opina pues ella tiene que quedarse unos días mas para hacer mas pruebas, si me dice que no pasa nada iremos sino tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.-le dije de forma rotunda._

_-pero Tanya, yo soy tu hermana y ella no es mas que la novedad, deberías preocuparte mas por mi y aparte porque van a hacerle pruebas ni que fuera humana.-esta no sabia cuando callarse._

_-¡IRINA!, no hables así de ella, ahora es parte de la familia y merece tu respeto tanto como yo, cuando hable con ella te daré una contestación hasta entonces adiós.-le colgué pues no tenia ganas de que siguiera despotricando hasta que los cerdos vuelen o consiguiera que fuéramos a casa pero solo para que deje de darnos la vara. _

En el momento que colgué, escuche a edward decir "ya llego" por lo que me gire y miré por los ventanales a una Bella que se acercaba a la casa a paso humano y salí a su encuentro.

-Bella me ha llamado Irina, quiere que volvamos a casa ya, dice que ha encontrado un compañero, pero…si fuéramos tu tendrías que…quedarte.-le dije con duda por su reacción.

-si os necesita es mejor que valláis cuanto antes y siempre podéis volver en un par de días y todos contentos, de todas formas no reimporta quedarme, podría visitar a mi padre de sorpresa, le dije que si terminaba de arreglar las cosas en Alaska "rápido" le daría una visita por una semana.-me dijo con voz neutra como si no le importara en absoluto u ocultara algo. Me llego una ráfaga de viento que me dio en la cara de lleno trayéndome el olor de bella mezclado con un olor como de perro mojado, cosa que me extraño bastante.

-Bella,¿seguro que te parece bien?-le dije aun con dudas esperando que se arrepintiera.

-si, por supuesto aparte que en la casa tengo un montón de gente que me puede vigilar, y Alice puede ver si tomo alguna mala decisión y advertirme.-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras de dentro de la casa venia una voz que decía "da por echo, yo la cuidare" que me parecía mas una condena para ella que una ayuda, y en eso escuche la risa de eddy que debía estar escuchando mis pensamientos por lo que aproveche y le envié uno muy estricto "cuídala de Alice que no la agobie y protégela" esperaba que siguiera escuchando.

-bella ¿a que hueles, donde has estado?.-le dije arrugando un poco la nariz por el olor que el viento me estaba trayendo. Pero no pudo contestarme ya que salio Alice y empezó a dar brincos diciendo "ya es hora", "ya es hora" por lo que mando a Bella a ducharse y cambiarse y a mi, con edward, kate y jasper al campo donde jugaríamos con el material a prepararlo todo para el partido mientras ella decía que iba a sacar a Carlisle de su encierro para el partido.

Cuando lo teníamos todo listo llegaron ellos y empezó la tormenta de verdad, bueno la tormenta y el partido…jajaja…esta vez jugamos chicos contra chicas, en un equipo estábamos con uniforme negro: Kate, Alice y yo y en el otro equipo estaban con uniforme blanco: Edward, Jasper y Carlisle. Bella hacia de pitcher esta vez con un uniforme a rayas blancas y negras, pues dijo que no quería jugar, al final ganaron los chicos por una carrera, por lo que se fueron victoreando todo el amino a la casa, al llegar le conté a Kate el cambio de planes y las conversaciones con Irina y dijo que ella también iría a Alaska pero para descuartizar a la desconsiderada y caprichosa de su hermana, por hablar así de Bella sin conocerla, se notaba que le había cogido mucho cariño en este poco tiempo conviviendo con ella, nos pusimos a hacer las maletas y reservamos avión para la noche pues Alice dijo que mañana seria un día soleado en Seattle aunque en forks estuviese nublado, acordamos con Bella en devolver el coche de alquiler y ella le pediría a Carlisle el mercedes cuando lo necesitara para ir al pueblo.

**BELLA POV:**

Llegue a casa de hablar con Jacob y ya me asaltaron, primero Tanya para contarme de Irina y preguntarme que me parecía si se iban a sabiendas que yo tendría que quedarme y luego una hiperactiva Alice que me arrastro a la ducha y me dijo que me pusiera la ropa que estaba sobre la cama, cuando acabo me dijo que íbamos al partido y ahí me animé, quería saber como era un partido de béisbol entre vampiros, me quede sorprendida pues casi siempre estaban a la par pero al final ganaron los chicos. Llegamos a casa y me fui directa a la cocina seguida de Tanya que me pregunto si me importaba que se llevaran el coche y lo devolvieran, era una tontería yo era mas rápida que el coche pero si lo que necesitaba era aparentar podía pedir prestado el de Carlisle o el de algún otro. comí y me fui a la sala a ver algo y haciendo zapping encontré una película que parecía estar bien y aun estaban con los pases de los nombre de los actores se titulaba Wanted, era de acción lo que menos necesitaba hoy pero había visto la sinopsis y parecía entretenida por lo que me quede a verla, al poco tiempo se me unió Alice y con ella Jasper que ya no parecía tan peligroso como antes pero todavía parecía un poco intimidante, a los diez minutos de película llego Edward que se sentó en el brazo del sofá junto a mi, pero sin dirigirme una mirada, Tanya seguro se había equivocado y edward no sentía nada por mi, de repente me vino una imagen de mi misma de perfil y unas palabras acompañándola, "cada vez me cuesta mas estar lejos de ella",eso me desconcertó y sacudí la cabeza y pude ver que todo me miraron por mi reacción por lo que solo se me ocurrió decir-es que tenia un zumbido en los oídos.-como podía llegar a ser tan patética. así como dije eso todo volvimos a prestar atención a la tele, hasta que me llego una imagen mía y de edward besándonos, pero algo estaba mal porque cuando el abrió los ojos eran verdes, del verde mas bonito que había visto en mi vida y cuando nos separamos a los dos nos cubrió un leve rubor las mejillas ,de mi era esperable pero de el imposible, justo cuando desaparecieron las imágenes escuche un jadeo y vi que Alice me miraba a mi y Edward y Jasper a Alice pero Edward tenia los ojos como platos y por su cara pasaron mil emociones entre las mas destacadas, duda, negación, esperanza, ira e incredulidad, no sabia porque estaban así pero tenia la sospecha de que era por las imágenes que se filtraron en mi cabeza de algún modo que no logro encontrar.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: SANGRE FRESCA**

Llevaba dos día pensando en esas imágenes que se filtraban en mi cabeza, Tanya y Kate se habían ido ayer y yo había visto a Jacob en el claro, estuvimos hablando y por coincidencias de la vida ya nos conocíamos de antes pues era hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre y jugábamos de niños en mis vacaciones cuando venia de visita a forks y mi padre iba a pescar con el suyo, estuvimos riendo de las anécdotas infantiles y hablando de todo un poco, le conté que debería estar muerta y mi historia, al principio se enfureció pero luego fue muy comprensivo y dio gracias a que tanya me salvase aunque no le hacia ninguna gracia que estuviera en casa de los Cullen hasta que le conté el porque de la cuestión.

Llegue a casa y tuve otro "flash de imágenes" era una imagen mía con Alice en el centro comercial de seattle y cada una llevaba una montaña de bolsas, ya era la tercera vez que veía esa imagen desde que Tanya se fue y empezaba a inquietarme así que decidí hablar con Carlisle a ver como iban mis pruebas y saber algo de los resultados. Entre en el despacho y vi a Carlisle trasteando con dos tubos de ensayo uno oscuro y otro transparente, cuando entre levanto la cabeza y me brindo una sonrisa calida pero enseguida devolvió su vista a las probetas.

-¿Cómo van las pruebas, algún resultado nuevo?-le dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-no, hasta ahora todo sigue igual, nuestra ponzoña cambia ante la exposición de la tuya y la sangre humana se hace inmune a las infecciones y virus, incluso después de mezclarla con tu saliva no le afecta mi ponzoña.-me dijo dejándome con mas dudas que respuestas.

-Carlisle, ¿Qué harías si tuvieras una muestra de mi sangre?-le dije con un poco de duda pensando como conseguir la muestra

-eso seria fantástico, pero imposible por lo duro de tu piel y lo sabes.-le di un par de vueltas mas a sus palabras y di un paso al frente cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

-¿tienes jeringuillas aquí?-le dije con toda la inocencia que pude para que no intuyera lo que iba a hacer.

-si siempre guardo algunas en mi despacho por cualquier eventualidad que pueda surgir, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-me dijo con una mirada recelosa.

-¿Dónde?-le pregunte dando un par de pasos hacia el escritorio.

-en el primer cajón del armario medico que tienes detrás.-me dijo cada vez con un tono mas desconfiado e inseguro de si debería responderme. me acerque al armario y coji 6 jeringuillas de 20 mililitros a las cuales le quite las agujas, también vi gasas y me apresure a coger unas pocas por lo que pudiera pasar con mi pequeño experimento, lo deje en el escritorio frente a Carlisle y volví al armario coji un bote de alcohol, y algo de desinfectante, no por lo que dijo Carlisle de que mi saliva inmuniza a los humanos iba a arriesgarme a una infección, deje todo en el escritorio y levante la mirada a Carlisle que me veía con una expresión desconcertada y mas aun cuando solo le dije "tranquilo sabrás que hacer, eres medico", como su mirada seguía igual de desconcertada le puse una jeringuilla en la mano y me senté frente al escritorio me arremangue un poco para exponer mi muñeca, voltee la mano de manera que las venas estuvieran arriba y me clave los dientes con mucha fuerza, la suficiente para desgarrar una vena y que la sangre saliera a borbotones, Carlisle se dio cuenta y rápidamente empezó a llenar las jeringuillas de las cuales a la cuarta el sangrado había disminuido considerablemente por lo que clavé los dientes un poco mas solo lo suficiente para que pudiera terminar de llenar las dos jeringas que restaban y así tener una muestra decente para sus pruebas y una mía que tenia en mente, cuando el proceso estuvo completo desclave los dientes, debía parecer una sádica después de esta demostración pero necesitaba respuestas y era la forma de conseguirlas, Carlisle me paso el desinfectante por la herida que acababa de dejar de sangrar aunque se veía muy profunda y me puso tres gasas estériles con cinta para cubrir la herida y que nadie supiera de que era hasta que cicatrizara, si es que cicatrizaba sino a ver como nos las ingeniábamos para coserla.

-bueno tu querías una muestra y ya la tienes pero una de las jeringuillas es mía para una prueba, ¿vale?-le dije como si lo que acabara de pasar no me importase en lo mas mínimo.

-por supuesto Bella pero que tipo de prueba vas a hacer con ella.-me dijo con la mirada brillante por la curiosidad, hasta parecía que quería ponerse a saltar en su silla como un niño.

-quiero probar los efectos que produce un mililitro de mi sangre en un vampiro adulto y vegetariano.-le dije con una sonrisa sincera, dispuesta a usarlo a el de conejillo de indias.

-¿en quien vas a probar tu teoría?-me pregunto empezando a verter unas gotas de mi sangre para verlas por el microscopio.

-había pensado en Jasper o Edward, pero si te ofreces voluntario no voy a rechazar la oferta, tengo una ligera sospecha de que efectos tendrá.-le dije agitando mi mano como para restarle importancia.

-esta bien me ofrezco voluntario si me dices cual es tu sospecha.-me dijo con un suspiro cansado y pasándose la mano por la cara. Gracias a dios estábamos solos en casa desde que entre y n o me preocupaba que nadie nos escuchara pero temía la reacción de Carlisle al conocer mi teoría.

-bueno, la cuestión es que creo que si ingieres una pequeña porción de mi sangre, digamos que…te vuelves inmune a ciertos…defectos de los vampiros, como si fueseis mas como yo…aunque no creo que con la mínima cantidad que tengo pensado administrarte sea permanente pero debes estar seguro de que lo hacer por que quieres y debes confiar en mi. No me preguntes como se todo esto porque son cosas que me llegan a la cabeza como si debiera saberlas desde que cambie y las haya ignorado hasta ahora.-le dije con sinceridad pues no había otra verdad.

-esta bien Bella ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-me dijo resignado a que su curiosidad no pudiera ser satisfecha nunca cuando encontraba un reto medico como el mió.

-bueno el caso es que creo que mañana hará sol y me gustaría hacer la prueba hoy por lo que te administrare 2ml en vez de uno para que el efecto sea permanente en una semana, luego volverás a tu forma de vampiro ¿qué me dices quieres intentarlo?-le dije, después de todo era su decisión yo no quería obligarlo a nada.

-¡vamos a allá!-me dijo con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza.

**Centro Comercial de Seattle (mismo tiempo que en la casa)**

**ALICE POV:**

Estaba de compras con Jasper para la vuelta prevista de Rosalie para finales de semana cuando me asalto una visión con tanta fuerza que me tambalee y Jazz me tubo que llevar hasta un banco para no caer al suelo por la fuerza de esta extraña visión.

_**Visión de Alice:**_

_Bella estaba colocando a Carlisle frente a un espejo de medio cuerpo en el baño del piso de abajo._

_-Carlisle esto no se si te dolerá.-le decía con la cara un poco afligida._

_-tranquila, podré soportarlo tu solo hazlo y comprobemos tu teoría._

_Hay la visión saltaba en el tiempo y se veía a un Carlisle con ojos azul cielo, color en las mejillas y un poco sorprendido._

_La visión volvía a saltar y se veía a Carlisle junto a Bella de espaldas en el porche trasero de la casa en un día soleado pero aun a la sombra de la casa._

_Otro salto después se veía a Carlisle con los ojos del dorado mas brillante y liquido que jamás haya visto en cualquiera de los componentes de la familia en todos los años que llevo con ellos pero había algo raro en esa imagen, no sabia que era pero me tenia desconcertada._

_La visión cambio completamente y nos mostró a mi y a Jasper mirándonos a los ojos pero éramos diferentes, nuestros ojos tenían color los de el eran de un azul hielo profundo que jamás había imaginado y los míos eran grises con manchas azules, se nos veía felices pero no podíamos ser nosotros ¿Cómo íbamos a serlo? Jasper no tenia ninguna cicatriz en la cara y a los dos nos corría un leve rubor por las mejillas. Y ahí la visión se corto y volví a la realidad._

Frente a mi había un Jasper angustiado y nervioso con mirada interrogante.

-estoy bien Jazz solo me desconcertó lo que vi.-le dije tratando de calmarlo pues se le notaba alterado y entre eso y que estábamos rodeados de humanos no quería tentar la suerte.

-¿Qué fue Alice, que viste?-me dijo con tono apremiante pero ya más tranquilo al verme bien.

-te lo diré en casa cuando veamos a Bella por que me tiene que aclarar algo de lo que vi pues esta relacionada.-le dije para que lo dejara pasar por el momento, asintió conforme, me levante y decidimos terminar con las pocas tiendas que me quedaban por ver.

**De vuelta en la casa de los cullen (Carlisle pov)**

Estaba nervioso con lo que podía pasar con esta prueba pero la curiosidad me impulsaba a llevarla acabo, bella ya me había dicho lo que podía pasar, y me tenia realmente sorprendido su hipótesis si fuese real seria todo un descubrimiento y un logro pero intuía que aun había algo que no me decía, trataba de confiar en ella al 100% pero sentía que me ocultaba datos y eso me hacia recelar un poco. Dentro de una hora me dijo que llevaríamos acabo su prueba y que podía seguir con mis estudios por el momento, me pidió dos jeringuillas con aguja y me dijo que iba a por unas muestras especiales para cotejarlas con las mías para darme mas material de estudio y con eso salio de la casa.

Llego pasada una hora con las jeringuillas llenas de sangre, pero esa sangre olía un poco mal por lo que pensé que estaba rancia hasta que me dijo que la metiese en la nevera medica y me explico que era sangre de licántropo y quería comprobar que ella no dañaría a esa especie si le mordía de forma accidental en una pelea o jugando o lo que fuera, me sorprendió su iniciativa de no hacer daño a nadie y también que entablara amistad con los licántropos pues estos nos odiaban aunque no nos atacaban por un tratado que teníamos con ellos desde hace cerca de 80 años.

-Carlisle es la hora ¿estas listo?-me pregunto en tono serio.

-si, donde lo vamos ha hacer.-

-en el baño de la planta baja, necesito el espejo para que mires lo que pasara.-me dijo con la mirada baja parecía afligida, llegamos al baño y me coloque frente al espejo de medio cuerpo tal como Bella me indicaba.

-Carlisle esto no se si te dolerá.-me dijo con un tono afligido, pero sin que pudiera verle la cara, así que eso era lo que me ocultaba, pobre niña no sabe lo que es el dolor de la transformación y por eso esta preocupada.

-tranquila tu solo hazlo y comprobemos tu teoría.-le dije feliz de que al final haya confiado en mi y me dijera la verdad.

Acerco la jeringuilla a mi boca y me dijo "cierra los ojos y abre la boca, cuando te diga ya traga y en ese momento abre los ojos" y así lo hice como ella me indico, pero nunca espere lo que sucedió.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: RESULTADOS Y CONSECUENCIAS**

Carlisle acababa de abrir los ojos y se miraba al espejo con expresión de asombro, incredulidad y felicidad.

-¿estas bien, sientes o has sentido dolor de algún tipo?-le pregunte un poco perturbada por que no había dicho nada todavía y ya habían pasado 5 minutos en los que solo se miraba al espejo sin parpadear.

-si, estoy bien, esto es asombroso y no siento ningún dolor, lo que siento es que tengo el oído, la vista y el olfato mas finos que antes y conservo nítidamente mis recuerdos.

-y ¿que cambios notas, son los que te explique o hay mas?-le pregunte anotando todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora.

-pues lo mas notable es el color de mis ojos, que aunque no lo recuerdo mucho, podría ser el mismo que cuando era humano, el leve rubor de mis mejillas, los sentidos mas agudizados y que también noto mas capacidad de adaptación y raciocinio, creo entender mejor lo que pasa con tu caso.-me dijo con una sonrisa que le ilumino la cara de una forma que es como si hubiese entendido el universo en su totalidad.

-bueno y si no me equivoco tampoco brillas al sol como antes por eso lo del experimento hoy, para ver si mañana al sol eres completamente como yo.-le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bella, tengo una sensación desconcertante.-me dijo con un poco de duda.

-descríbemela a ver si averiguamos de que se trata.-le dije intentando que confiara en mi y en ese momento me vino un "flash" de mi en la cocina y carlisle frente a un plato de beicon y huevos revueltos con un vaso de zumo de naranja y el mirándolo extrañado.

-pues veras, noto un vació a la altura del estomago y ya no tengo el ardor de garganta por la sed, aunque me siento sediento.-me dijo totalmente desconcertado y con apariencia vulnerable mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve carmesí.

-Carlisle, sin ofender pero olvide que si eres como yo tendrás apetito y no de sangre así que vamos a la cocina que yo también tengo hambre y nos preparo algo para los dos.-le dije tomándole la mano y dándole un ligero apretón para ver si así lo reconfortaba un poco.

En la cocina le pregunte que le apetecía comer (tonta de mi, si hasta hace 20 minutos todo le olía a tierra, cartón o simplemente desagradable) a lo que el se encogió de hombros diciendo que llevaba bastante mas de un siglo sin comer y que decidiera la experta, eso me hizo reír, decidí hacer caso de mis "flash" y prepare unas tiras de beicon con huevos revueltos y tostadas con mantequilla, puse todo en la barra de la cocina junto a un bote de mermelada y saque la jarra de zumo que exprimí antes del experimento, dos vasos y lo coloque todo en la barra, le dije a Carlisle que se sentara y le puse un plato delante con un poco de todo para que lo probara y una fuente en el centro por si le apetecía comer algo mas pues no conocía su apetito y suponía que el tampoco después de tanto tiempo sin comer sólidos.

-pruébalo, sabe bien y si no me crees hazlo como parte del experimento.-le dije a la mirada de angustia y anhelo que le brindaba a la comida.

-es que me desconcierta que huela tan bien, hasta hace nada esto olía a cualquier cosa menos comida.-me dijo levantando la mirada y haciendo contacto con mis ojos.

-es normal que te sientas así, lo raro seria que ya estuvieses habituado, tu solo inténtalo, cuando vuelvas a la normalidad el primer indicador será el cambio en los ojos luego desaparecerá el color en tus mejillas y por ultimo se atenuaran tus sentidos hasta que vuelvan a la normalidad, todo será gradual menos los ojos que se volverán dorados pero lo ultimo que aparecerá será la sed que puede tardar cerca de dos meses en aparecer aunque en tu caso podría ser antes pues estas expuesto a sangre y rodeado de humanos.-le dije viendo como clavaba un pedacito de beicon en el tenedor, se lo llevaba a la boca y su expresión de gusto al saborearlo, enseguida termino lo del plato y comió mas, siempre alabando mis dotes culinarias y diciendo que todo era maravilloso. Terminamos de comer charlando y aclarando dudas mientras lavábamos los platos, a Carlisle todo le parecía distinto y tenia una luz en los ojos que le iluminaba toda la cara, me dijo que iba a ir al despacho a terminar de analizar mi sangre y a hacer pruebas complementarias.

Cuando Carlisle se retiro a su despacho llegaron Alice y Jasper con una cantidad de bolsas que podrían morir aplastados por ellas fácilmente si fuesen humanos, me preguntaba si habían vaciado el centro comercial o solo me lo parecía a mi, Alice le dio todas las bolsas a Jasper y este desapareció escaleras arriba camino a los dormitorios.

-Bella tenemos que hablar.-me dijo Alice y me asusto pues por primera vez la veía seria, cosa que no era habitual en ella.

-¿de que? ¿Porque estas tan seria, pasa algo malo?-le pregunte olvidándome de pedirles que también se prestaran al experimento.

-no es malo solo desconcertante, he tenido unas visiones que si no me equivoco están relacionadas contigo y tus decisiones, pero son desconcertante porque nos influyen a nosotros, primero vi a Carlisle humano y luego a mi y a Jasper y no me cabe en la cabeza como puede ser eso posible y el otro día me paso lo mismo con Edward cuando veíamos la televisión pero no le di importancia hasta las visiones de hoy, así que si no te importa me gustaría que me explicases el porque de ellas.-me dijo todo de un tirón y tan rápido que si fuese humana no habría entendido nada, parecía alterada pero a la vez tranquila como si confiara en mi ciegamente.

-Alice, creo que deberías acompañarme al despacho de Carlisle y hablamos allí con mas tranquilidad, ¡Jasper ven tu también!, os tengo que pedir algo.-les dije a los dos mientras me levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentada y me encaminaba al despacho.

**ALICE POV:**

Entramos en el despacho en el cual estaba Carlisle sentado frente a su escritorio mirando por el microscopio, al entrar me envolvió un olor que no me era conocido, se parecía al de carlisle pero no me olía exactamente igual, era cuestión de matices, Jasper se posiciono a mi lado y cerro la puerta, en ese momento empezó a hablar Bella.

-como habréis notado el despacho huele distinto de lo normal, pero no es el despacho es mi olor y el de Carlisle, por favor no os asustéis. Carlisle levanta la cabeza lentamente con los ojos cerrados y permíteles ver y asimilar poco a poco lo que ocurre y luego abre los ojos.-lo dijo todo con voz firme de manera que nos transmitiera confianza.

Carlisle hizo lo que Bella le pidió, y pude ver que sus mejillas tenían color de echo se estaban tiñendo de rojo conforme levantaba la cabeza y al abrir sus ojos tanto Jazz como yo soltamos un jadeo de asombro, como en mi visión eran azules y no dorados esto no era posible, pero no olía humano, era totalmente desconcertante.

-esperad a que termine de mostraros los resultados y luego os contestare a todo-nos dijo Bella al verme abrir la boca para preguntarle como era posible.

-Carlisle, serias tan amable de ponerte detrás de Alice y Jasper a la mayor velocidad posible.-y no se como lo hizo porque ni siquiera mis ojos captaron el movimiento y eso que no pestañee y mi padre ya estaba detrás de nosotros no es fácil asustar a un vampiro pero esto lo estaba logrando.

-gracias Carlisle, vuelve a sentarte que parece que les pillaste por sorpresa y juraría que Jasper esta analizando la mejor táctica para contenerte y darle tiempo a Alice para escapar.-esto lo dijo con una sonrisa cómplice mirando a jasper que se miraba arrepentido y afligido por lo que me hizo pensar que no solo Edward era capaz de leer las mentes.

-Alice esta en lo cierto pero me llega como flashes, también veo destellos del futuro y percibo ciertas emociones en el aire como si me picaran en la piel, creo que cojo ciertos aspectos de vuestros poderes pero no se si es por mi condición o por mi persona, eso lo averiguare con la ayuda de Carlisle.-dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima ni un segundo lo que en lugar de alterarme me reconfortaba.-también controlo a los animales, creo que puedo soltar algunas chispas eléctricas, mando mensajes telepáticos y estoy descubriendo todavía lo que mas puedo hacer.-dijo agachando la mirada por primera vez.

-¿como puede ser que Carlisle cambiara y en que aspectos a cambiado?-tan típico de mi amado Jasper ir al grano del asunto.

-es un experimento en el cual Carlisle se presto de conejillo de indias, el experimento es simple y sin efectos secundarios después del tiempo establecido y agotada la dosis. Consta de que ingiriendo mi sangre, en este caso 2milititros el sujeto desarrolla capacidades y corrige imperfecciones, se vuelve menos vampiro por decirlo de algún modo.-nos explico con calma.

-en realidad por lo que acabo de descubrir, si eres vampiro pero uno mas evolucionado y humanitario a la vez, comes y lo que ingieres se convierte absolutamente todo en sangre que mantiene tu sistema, duermes por lo que tus funciones cognitivas reparan los daños y distribuyen lo que necesitan a su lugar mas rápidamente, y en realidad eres un vampiro pero sin los inconvenientes pues tu cuerpo puede cambiar pero no envejece.-dijo Carlisle mirando sus notas como si necesitase revisarlas para acordarse de algo, espera dijo que puede cambiar pero no envejecer ¿que coño quería decir con eso? Y ¿Por qué nos veía a Jazz y a mi, cambiados en el futuro?

-por cierto a todo esto quería pediros a los dos que también participarais en el experimento, sobre todo a Jasper puesto que noto que le cuesta resistirse a la sangre humana y esto haría que disminuyera un 25% su sed cuando volviese a la normalidad por lo que para el seria mas llevadero, en el caso de darle la misma dosis que a Carlisle y no una menor.-nos dijo como queriendo quitarle importancia.

-tenemos que pensarlo un poco, cuando tomemos una decisión te lo diré.-se lo dije cogiendo la mano de Jasper y saliendo del despacho camino a nuestra habitación.

**Mientras en Alaska **

**EDWARD POV:**

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no volveréis por el momento a casa?- pregunte a Tanya con bastante exasperación.

-lo que oyes, no podemos volver por el momento, tenemos que vigilar a Laurent para que no provoque problemas por aquí.-me dijo dándome a entender lo obvio, la adaptación a la dieta animal llevaba tiempo y si no lo vigilaban tendrían que mudarse para no levantar sospechas.

-pero y la visión de Alice, ¿Qué me dices de eso?-le dije por tercera vez a ver si así lo entendía mejor y recapacitaba, con que volviera ella sola me llegaba.

-pues por eso, si esta de ser, será y no hay mas vueltas que darle, y tu deberías volver ya a casa, se podrían preocupar, te marchaste sin decir nada.-el tono de reproche que utilizo se parecía tanto al de esme que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Cuando vi la visión de Alice me alarme tanto que coji el coche y Salí rumbo a casa de los Denali para hablar con Tanya y que me acompañara de vuelta o al menos que me dejaran quedarme hasta que volviera Bella, y es que cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba la visión y aunque no lo parezca lo que mas me alarmo de ella fue el beso y no el color de mis ojos que sin explicación estaban de color verde esmeralda.

-Tanya por favor sabes que en estos momentos haría cualquier cosa para que vuelvas conmigo o me dejes quedarme aquí.-le dije ya con tono de suplica.

-y yo te dije que no, debes enfrentarte a tus problemas, y Bella es muy buena chica y tu también por lo que no creo que le puedas hacer daño de ninguna manera.-me dijo en tono cortante y dándose la vuelta en dirección a la casa.

-pero…-y no me dejo terminar la frase.

-pero nada, ya eres mayorcito así que déjate de jugar al gato y al ratón y déjate llevar un poco, tu también mereces ser feliz.-me dijo con un brillo en los ojos que no podía ser otra cosa que preocupación. Se fue y me dejo allí plantado solo con mis pensamientos y las decisiones que tenia por delante, si volvía lo mas probable es que no me pudiera volver a alejar de ella, pues sin duda estaba enamorado de esa chica, pero tenia que alejarla de mi antes de que tuviéramos oportunidad de que pasase algo entre nosotros, no podía arriesgarme a hacerle daño. Me quede un rato mas solo sin saber que hacer pero al final decidí que era un hombre y los hombres no huyen de los problemas los enfrentan y los resuelven aunque se les valla la vida en ello, aunque en mi caso lo que iba a perder era la cordura porque esa mujer me tenia loco de amor sin proponérselo.

Coji el coche y decidí volverme a casa ya vería como resolver las cosas si es que ella también mostraba interés por mi, sino lo tendría fácil, estaría cerca de ella siempre que fuera posible y la admiraría en silencio, como un amor prohibido, como romeo y Julieta dos personas que nunca podrían estar juntas.

**Madrugada en la push (reunión de la manada)**

Todos los lobos estaban sentados formando un circulo, preocupados por lo que podría pasarles en un futuro cercano a sus familias y amigos pues ellos eran los protectores pero con esta amenaza no iban a poder, era muy esquiva y ya había entrado en sus tierras dos veces en esta semana y había matado a tres personas, dos excursionistas y a Harry Clearwater el padre de dos miembros de la manada, era muy esquiva y si seguía así podría haber muchas bajas.

Estuvieron hablando y debatiendo durante horas hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que debían obtener mas información de esa chupasangre y la única manera de conseguirla era ir a la fuente, preguntarles a quienes mas sabían de sanguijuelas, tendrían que hablar con los cullen y la mujer que les dijo donde encontrar a esa chupasangre que se les escapo Isabella Swam esa era su única solución, se decidió que Sam por ser el líder de la manada y Jacob su segundo serian los que irían al territorio de los cullen a por la información y sin buscar ni provocar cualquier tipo de confrontación, pues lo único que querían era mantener segura a su gente y los cullen eso lo respetaban.

**Casa Cullen **

-Carlisle deberías parar con eso e irte a dormir, ahora tu cuerpo lo necesita, yo me voy a acostar, buenas noches.-le dije dando un ligero bostezo.

-voy ahora, buenas noches Bella, que descanses.-me dijo levantando la vista por primera vez del microscopio desde que entre en el despacho.

Me fui directa a mi habitación y me acosté, estaba muy cansada mas de lo habitual al menos psicológicamente por todo lo que tuve que explicar hoy, eran cosas que sabia sin saber como solo como si fueran unas instrucciones implantadas en mi sistema, aunque no tenia sentido. Me quede dormida en muy poco tiempo, cuando me desperté ya era de día y había un precioso día soleado saludándome, mire el reloj y como pensaba solo había dormido 3 horas, que era lo máximo que había dormido desde mi cambio, baje a la cocina a desayunar y me encontré a Carlisle sentado frente a la barra con un vaso de zumo como el que le había servido el día anterior.

-buenos días, ¿dormiste algo?-le pregunte desperezándome un poco.

-si dormí hora y media pero me desperté como si hubiese dormido días, es extraño volver a dormir después de todo.-me dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿tienes hambre y solo tomas zumo?-le pregunté extrañada hasta que caí en la cuenta de que probablemente ya no sabia lo que era bueno para comer.

-no se que comer ni como prepararlo.-me contesto con un encogimiento de hombros.

-si puedes esperar te preparare un rico desayuno y si tienes prisa te doy unos cereales como prefieras.-le dije dándole a elegir.

-prefiero esperar un poco de todas formas este zumo esta bueno.-me dijo levantando el vaso como para darle mas fuerza a su afirmación. Puse la cafetera a funcionar, y abrí la nevera, decidí hacer tostadas francesas y tortitas para que Carlisle fuese probando cosas distintas, cuando estuvo todo listo lo puse en la barra frente a el y le explique que a las tostadas podía echarles azúcar o canela y a las tortitas miel, sirope o caramelo, le puse también un café delante junto con un azucarero y una jarrita de leche para endulzarlo al gusto y me prepare el mió delante de el para que viera como, le eche dos cucharadas de azúcar y un chorrito de leche, coji dos tostadas y las espolvoree con un poco de azúcar sobre mi plato y empecé a comer mientras Carlisle se preparaba su desayuno el cual consistió en una tostada con azúcar, dos tortitas con caramelo y un café con leche y azúcar como el mió que pareció gustarle demasiado. Terminamos de desayunar charlando sobre las pruebas y a que hora seria mejor probar si brillaba o no, recogimos todo y lo lavamos juntos, lo guardamos y cada uno se fue a hacer sus asuntos, Carlisle se llevo otra taza de café pero esta vez solo con azúcar a su despacho.


	11. Chapter 11

**Personajes de S. Meyer. Tardare un poco en volver a subir algo porque estoy un poco atorada con el siguiente capi y no se muy bien como desarrolla****rlo, si queréis comentar si hay dudas o algo y sino a esperar…jajaja…DISFRUTAR EL CAPITULO...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: FUTURO INCIERTO**

Estaba sentada frente al piano y se me ocurrió intentar tocar algo, nunca había sido buena en eso como tampoco lo fui en ballet, pero como con el cambio me llego la coordinación tal vez podría intentarlo a ver que pasaba, me acorde de que la primera pieza que estudie fue una canción de cuna bastante sencilla por lo que intente reproducirla lo mas fidedignamente que recordaba y me sorprendí cuando empecé a tocarla sin ningún problema ni error, al terminar empecé con una de mis piezas favoritas de música clásica que solo conocía de oídas y esta era claro de luna de Debussy, la toque a la perfección también al segundo intento pues aun no estaba familiarizada completamente con el piano después de tanto tiempo. Me levante del banquillo y decidí ir a visitar a mi padre hasta la comisaría.

-Carlisle, ¿te importa si me llevo el coche al pueblo durante un rato?-le pregunte desde la puerta del despacho.

-claro que no Bella, pero ¿te importaría a ti que fuese contigo?-

-claro vamos pero antes sal al porche y al jardín a ver si brillas, no valla a estar yo equivocada.-le dije con una sonrisa, por lo que se levanto y se encamino a hacer lo que le había pedido, después de hacer esta pequeña comprobación nos dirigimos al pueblo, él tenia que ir al hospital pues le llamaron de urgencia por un accidente que hubo de coche en el que había una operación muy delicada de su especialización y aunque no querían molestarlo en sus vacaciones el dio aviso de si alguna emergencia importante que lo llamaran, por lo que no le quedo otra opción, llegamos al hospital y bajamos los dos, el para entrar y yo para poder conducir, le dije que volvería en un rato y le dejaría en coche con alguna excusa y me encamine a la comisaría.

Al entrar en la comisaría solo estaba un hombre tras el escritorio, que enseguida reconocí como el ayudan de mi padre, era el señor newton, me acerque al escritorio para preguntarle por mi padre.

-hola, ¿me podría decir si el jefe de policía se encuentra hoy aquí?-le dije con voz un poco tímida pues no era dada a socializar.

-hoy no se encuentra aquí es su día libre, pero yo podría atenderla en lo que necesite.-me dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándome con adoración y anhelo.

-gracias, pero lo buscaba para darle una sorpresa, soy su hija y he venido de visita.-le dije con un poco de recelo en la voz por laminada de baboso que enseguida cambio por una expresión de arrepentimiento y auto-desprecio.

-si quieres le puedo decir mañana que pasaste por aquí y si quieres dejarle un mensaje se lo haré llegar.-me dijo de forma mas profesional. Le di mi numero de teléfono y le dije que se lo diera y me llamara para así verlo cuando estuviera libre del trabajo y que supiera que me estaba quedando con unos amigos sin dar muchos detalles del porque. Decidí llevarle el coche a Carlisle al hospital y ver como lo llevaba pero al llegar me informaron que estaba en quirófano y no podían avisarle así que le deje el coche y las llaves a su secretaria y me fui a la casa.

Cuando llegue lo primero que vi fue el volvo de Edward aparcado en el garaje y me dispuse a averiguar porque había desaparecido y a donde había ido estos días.

-hola, ya estoy de vuelta si a alguien le interesa.-le dije a la nada sabiendo que si estaban en la casa o alrededores cercanos me escucharían sin problemas. Alice me salio al paso en dirección a la cocina cuando iba a prepararme la comida.

-Bella, hemos tomado la decisión de aceptar tu oferta, vamos a probar ese experimento tuyo.-me dijo con una convicción que parecía estar hablándome de Channel, Dolce & Gabana o de algún pase de moda.

-¿estáis 100% seguros de ello?-le pregunte conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

-si.-me dijeron los dos al unísono acompañando su afirmación de un asentimiento de cabeza.

-bien, venid conmigo a la cocina, sentaros y haced lo que os diga al pie de la letra.-les dije con firmeza y autoridad, les explique los efectos demostrados hasta la fecha en Carlisle y lo que sentirían, les avise de que podrían experimentar dolor o no eso para mi de momento era desconocido, podrían sentir incertidumbre, desconcierto… aun así consintieron y decidí hacer la comida antes por si pasaba como con carlisle y decidí hacer algo sencillo, unos tallarines carbonara, al terminar les administre la misma dosis que a Carlisle y espere a ver su reacción con la libreta que ahora siempre llevaba conmigo para anotar mis observaciones, su reacción fue muy similar a la de Carlisle experimentaron casi lo mismo solo que sus poderes parecieron incrementarse, Alice tenia visiones mas nítidas y solo cuando ella las convocaba o era algún tipo de peligro y Jasper destilaba emoción por todos sus poros, pero las controlaba con mucha mas facilidad y podía bloquear lo que los demás sentían a su alrededor por lo que le era mas llevadero coexistir con tanta gente.

Les puse un par de platos con tallarines delante para que empezaran a adaptarse, mientras comían les hice algunas preguntas sencillas sobre como veían las cosas, si notaban cambios en la audición… vamos que les hice un tipo test como el de Carlisle, en ese momento entro Edward por la puerta de la cocina y se quedo rígido y con cara de sorpresa al vernos a los tres comiendo y charlando tranquilamente.

-¿pero que estáis haciendo, os habéis vuelto locos o que?-les pregunto a mis dos acompañantes pues en la posición que estaban no se les veía bien la cara y por lo que no podía notar los cambios mas perceptibles en ellos.

-comiendo, tenemos hambre ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le dijo Alice con una risilla por lo cómico de la situación de un vampiro comiendo.

-y desde cuando los vampiros comen Alice, es que no ves lo ridículo de la situación.-dijo con una exasperación inusual y levantando los brazos al cielo para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras que murieron en su boca cuando Alice se giro para que pudiera verle la cara y los ojos, esos ojos de color gris con manchas azules muy característicos y expresivos para nada propio de los vampiros por muy vegetarianos que fuesen.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Alice? tus ojos…-y su pregunta no llego a termino pues desvió la mirada a Jasper y a sus ojos azules y después a mi y se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir o hacer nada mas, como si no quisiera saber el porque y sobre todo porque la visión de Alice si podía cumplirse después de todo si el también cambiaba, recogí todos esos pensamientos en lo que el tardo en cruzar la puerta y salir de la casa para estar solo y pensar.

A las 9:30 de la noche llamo esme para ver como estábamos y saber como iban las cosas y decidí contarle lo que había empezado, para ver que pensaba de eso y si ella también estaría dispuesta a probarlo, le conté las ventajas y le dije que los inconvenientes aun estaban sin pulir pues estábamos averiguando cuales eran y por lo visto el mayor inconveniente era la comida, me dijo que estaría dispuesta a probarlo después de hablarlo con Carlisle y le dije que no había problema, la deje hablando con Alice y me fui a la sala de música, extrañaba mi casita de Alaska y a Tanya y a Kate, me estaba integrando en la familia cullen, pero había cosas que echaba de menos. Estaba sentada frente al piano y de repente me llego uno de mis "flashes" en el cual vi a dos chicos acercarse a la casa, reconocí a Jake y el otro podría también ser de la manada tenia un aire que me recordaba a aquel gran lobo negro del claro, fuera estaba muy oscuro y todos estábamos en la casa en la entrada esperando su llegada, parecíamos tranquilos, yo estaba a la cabeza, con Jasper a mi lado izquierdo con Alice a su lado, aunque un poco por detrás y Carlisle a mi derecha a su lado estaba Edward, parecía una recepción, que esperaba esa visita, la visión salto y vi a una pelirroja de espaldas a mi hablándole como a unos 25 vampiros de ojos rojos que parecían estar todos entre los 15 y los 19 años de edad, en un lado se veía un calendario con un día señalado que era aproximadamente dentro de un mes y medio. La visión volvía a saltar y veía a todos esos vampiros sueltos en forks atacando a toda la gente que había en la calle y de la nada aparecían los lobos unos 8 y a los cullen por detrás todos incluidos dos que no conocía una rubia que debía ser modelo junto a un moreno con cara aniñada que parecía un armario empotrado, todos tenían los ojos dorados y a mi no se me veía por ninguna parte, todos se unían a la confrontación para salvar a los humanos del pueblo, la visión volvía a saltar y se veía a Carlisle de pie junto a Alice y Jasper junto a una pila de restos que por las parte pude identificar como al resto de integrantes de la familia, a su derecha había tres lobos muertos uno gris, otro color arena y uno rojizo, al fondo se veían unas hogueras enormes que desprendían un humo violeta y un olor dulzor, los lobos que quedaban en pie estaban malheridos y gimoteantes al lado de los caídos, entonces al fondo pude ver a la pelirroja deleitarse del sufrimiento de los cullen y los lobos y gritar ¡esto es por ti James te vengue! Y salir corriendo hacia los cullen y los lobos, mordió a dos de los lobos y le arranco un brazo a Carlisle el cual lo lanzo a una hoguera y salio huyendo dejando esa masacre a sus espaldas. La visión volvió a saltar, era una playa que me era muy conocida, era la push en ella estaba el chico que aparecía al principio de la visión rodeado de mucha gente y de los cullen que quedaban estaban frente a una pila funeraria en la que había 5 cuerpos en total, el chico se adelanto un paso y dijo con la voz cagada dé culpa, nostalgia y tristeza.-habéis hecho bien vuestro trabajo y caísteis como héroes y por eso seréis recordados, gracias por luchar a nuestro lado Jacob, Seth, Paul, Leah y Quil, nunca será lo mismo sin vosotros y prometo que os vengaremos y cazaremos a vuestro asesino.-y con esas palabras empezó a llorar hasta que una morena lo arrastro lejos de allí para que no lo vieran derrumbarse. Volví a la realidad y me di cuenta de que las lágrimas caían descontroladas de mis ojos y lo único que pude hacer fue derrumbarme a llorar encogiéndome en el suelo, me di cuenta que esa pelirroja debía ser Victoria la compañera de James y que estaba juntando un ejercito o tenia intención de hacerlo, también sabia la fecha del ataque y lo mas importante que yo no estaba para ayudar aunque no sabia el porque eso me molestaba. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Se lo debía contar a alguien? ¿Y si al contarlo sucedía justo lo que vi? ¿Y si pensaban que era culpa mía? ¿Porque no estaba en esa lucha con ellos codo con codo? al cabo de un rato me repuse, con bastante esfuerzo decidí hablar con los cullen cuando Carlisle volviera del hospital y pondríamos a esme al corriente vía telefónica. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que apareciera Jake con su acompañante para ponerlos al corriente también a ellos y decidir el mejor curso de acción, en ese momento Edward abrió la puesta y me vio, iba a darse la vuelta para salir cuando me vio la cara por lo que se acerco a mi me tomo entre sus brazos y me apretó contra su cuerpo para intentar reconfortarme por lo que me volví a derrumbar en sus brazos, derramando lagrimas de ira, rabia e impotencia.

**EDWARD POV:**

Entre en la sala de música para tocar un poco y así relajarme, lo que no contaba era con lo que encontré dentro, Bella estaba con la cara bañada en lagrimas y una expresión de profundo sufrimiento, como si se hubiera muerto alguien o algo así, no podía leerle la mente pero sabia que ahora lo que necesitaba era un abrazo y no preguntas que tal vez no pudiera contestar, lo mejor seria darle apoyo y esperar a que fuera ella la que me diera información, lo que no espere fue que se derrumbara entre mis brazos con un llanto inconsolable, me moría por dentro al verla así y no poder ayudarla o solucionar sus problemas, se la veía tan indefensa que dolía, poco a poco se fue calmando y su respiración se volvía acompasada y llegue a la conclusión de que se había quedado dormida por el agotamiento, la cargue y la lleve a su dormitorio, la acosté en la cama y estaba por salir de la habitación cuando escuche mi nombre en un susurro saliendo de sus dulces y apetecibles labios, por lo que no me pude resistir y me senté a su lado en la cama contemplándola dormir y pensando hasta que llegue a la conclusión que necesitaba estar cerca de ella y que no podía separarme de su lado que la iba a proteger con mi vida de ser necesario, que impediría que nada la dañase aunque eso fuese yo y los sentimientos que tenia por ella. Tenia un sueño tranquilo pero lo que me hacia sonreír era que decía mi nombre con frecuencia y parecía estar soñando con migo, casi al final empezó a alterarse lo que provoco que se despertara asustada hasta que vio que estaba con ella por lo que se tiro a mi cuello desesperada por abrazarme, le correspondí al abrazo un poco dudoso pues no quería darle pie a malentendidos.

-buenas noches Bella, ¿que tal has dormido?-le pregunte alejándola un poco de mi lo que me provoco una sensación de anhelo y ansiedad por volverla a tener como antes.

-bien supongo, ¿puedes abrazarme sin hacer preguntas?-me dijo agachando laminada y sonrojándose de una forma maravillosa que la hacia verse aun mas adorable.

-por supuesto.-y la acerque a mi mas que gustoso por volverla a tener en esa posición tan cercana que me permitía regodearme en mi felicidad por tenerla tan estrechamente para mi aunque solo fuera por un momento, empecé a acariciarle el pelo como hacia Tanya para reconfortarla, levanto la vista y me perdí en esos profundos y expresivos ojos chocolate que tanto me gustaban por lo que no vi venir lo que paso, Bella se acerco a mi y me beso era un beso dulce pero demandante de cariño y amor que sin poder evitarlo correspondí. El beso se prolongo durante un rato en el que fue incrementando la pasión, hasta que decidimos separarnos a regañadientes, yo no quería que fuera a más por varias razones entre las cuales que ella tenia su vida y yo no formaba parte de ella.

-tengo que hablar con toda la familia de un tema muy importante, se acerca una catástrofe que podría destruiros.-me dijo clavando su mirada en mi y con un tonote voz culpable y angustiado.

-claro, bajemos, Carlisle llego hace 15 minutos.-le conteste con dulzura pues no quería alterarla y como ella no hablaba de lo que acababa de pasar no quise presionarla.

En el salón llamamos a todos y Bella se acerco al teléfono y marco un número, puso el manos libres y contesto la voz de mi madre.

-¿si?-dijo Esme del otro lado del aparato.

-Esme soy Bella, necesito hablar con toda la familia por lo que al no estar presente estarás conectada vía telefónica si te parece bien.-le explico clamor de mi vida a mi madre con voz neutra y resignada.

-esta bien, pero habría que contactar a Rose y Emmet.-le contesto mi madre con algo de nervios.

-Alice tu llama a Rosalie y pon el manos libres.-le dije a mi hermana, cosa que ya estaba haciendo antes incluso de que yo terminara de hablar.

-Rose, soy Alice, estamos en una reunión familiar de urgencia, voy a poner el manos libres para que puedas hablar y escucharnos a todos.-le explico mi hermana antes de poner el teléfono en la mesa junto al que estaba conectado con Esme, todos tomamos asiento en la mesa esta vez con Bella en la cabecera que era el puesto de mi padre, pero al haber convocado ella la reunión le era cedido de forma natural.

-bueno a los que no me conocen personalmente, mi nombre es Isabella Swam y soy la nueva integrante de la familia Denali, soy un vampiro en el caso mas extraño posible, soy una anomalía, pero eso no viene al caso, el caso es que voy a proyectaron una visión que he tenido directamente en la cabeza tanto a los presentes como a los que están por vía telefónica, no se explicar muy bien como voy a hacerlo pero no os asustéis, aun estamos descubriendo de todo lo que soy capaz. la visión consta de varias partes que os explicare una vez finalizada la proyección, lo veréis en vuestra cabeza como si fuese un recuerdo del pasado pero con una nitidez sorprendente, en todo momento seréis consciente de vuestro cuerpo y alrededores por lo que os pido que al terminar penséis en lo que habéis visto con calma y sin alteraros yo he tenido esta visión esta tarde, es algo sin precedentes y no la entiendo muy bien, en la visión puede que escuchéis mi voz dándoos datos y haciendo aportes que he reflexionado, tened en cuenta que no aparezco en esta visión y no entiendo el porque, por lo que por favor no vayáis contra el mensajero, si todo esta claro procederé a enseñaros lo que he visto.-nos dijo con voz monótona, como si estuviera muerta en vida, empecé a preocuparme por lo que iba a mostrarnos, pero en ese momento comenzó la visión.

Era realmente espeluznante ver lo que ella ya había visto y así saber el porque de su ataque de llanto y también saber el futuro que nos esperaba, solo iban a sobrevivir Carlisle, Alice y Jasper de todos nosotros y parecía que los quiuletes no salían mejor parados, Bella nos fue aclarando quien era la pelirroja y algunos detalles de porque quería venganza y yo lo entendí, su pareja había intentado matarla y ella se defendió, al terminar nos puso un recuerdo de cómo fue la muerte de James la pareja de Victoria la que iba a acabar con nosotros y me sorprendió muchísimo ver como la dulce chica que hace un momento estaba besando como mataba y despedazaba ella sola a ese ser y lo salvaje que se había vuelto cuando vio que James amenazaba a Tanya que ella la sentía como una madre y todo lo que paso, al terminar todos parpadeamos asombrados por los recuerdos y se escuchaba un ruido de estática proveniente de los teléfonos como si todos estuviéramos sin palabras, justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y todos sabíamos quien, los quiuletes venían por ayuda e información, nos levantamos y nos posicionamos, dejando los teléfonos en la mesa y nos dispusimos a recibir a nuestros invitados con Bella en cabeza como portavoz.


	12. Chapter 12

**Se que el capitulo es algo corto, os pido perdón por eso pero estoy un poco atascada porque no se como escribir esta parte para queme quede como quiero, entre las alianzas y peleas me bloqueo un poco y escribo y reescribo pero no me gusta como queda por lo que tenedme paciencia, intentare subir lo antes posible y compensaros por la espera en el siguiente capi…gracias a todos los que seguís la historia y en especial a maru-chan por los ánimos que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: ALIANZA**

Nada mas abrir la puerta me asalto un flash.

_Acababa de terminar de mostrarles la visión que tuve del futuro que nos esperaba en un mes y medio cuando los chicos empezaron a temblar, transformaron ante mis ojos desgarrando sus ropas y escuche un grito._

_-SAM NO LO HAGAS O TE HARÉ PEDAZOS.-gritaba Edward bastante alterado al lobo de color negro, me vi rodeada por toda la familia en un cerco protector sin saber muy bien porque._

_-¡sentados, ahora!- Les dije a los lobos los que obedecieron de inmediato con un gruñido de protesta._

Termino la visión y mire a los dos chicos y pensé en una solución para que no intentaran despedazarme al terminar de mostrarles la visión y no alarmar a los Cullen, decidí hacerlo sobre la marcha.

-hola, se que venís en paz y que no buscáis confrontación, y también se que lo que os voy a revelar os alterara al punto de convertiros.-les dije lo suficientemente firme para que nadie me tomara en broma.

-tienes razón en parte, sentimos venir sin invitación, pero como podéis ver venimos solos y solo queremos información.-dijo el chico llamado Sam.

-conozco vuestras intenciones y se cual va a ser vuestra reacción ante la información que os voy a dar, estáis aquí por la compañera del vampiro que mate.-dije en un tono llano y sin miedo por lo que iba a pasar.

-Bells yo te prometo que no vamos a hacer nada malo mientras estemos en vuestro territorio.-me dijo Jacob con una sinceridad y confianza desmesurada.

-¿Cómo la has llamado?-ese fue Edward con un tono entre dientes.

-ahora no es momento de eso Edward, pasemos todos al salón pues nos esperan para las preguntas, pero antes, Sam y Jacob retroceded un poco y os mostrare lo que queréis saber, pero debéis estar calmados, pues sino no podremos evitarlo.-les dije con una voz autoritaria que los hizo sonreír pero hicieron lo que les pedí. Les mostré todo al mismo tiempo que lo acompañaba de una explicación, lo hice rápido para no perder tiempo, y tal como vi al terminar empezaron a temblar como temía.

-si no os calmáis, me iré y pasara justo lo que habéis visto, pero con mi ayuda eso puede cambiar y lo sabéis, me necesitáis.-les dije con voz tranquila y mirándome las uñas como retándolos a atacar, en ese momento pararon de temblar y dejaron caer los hombros en señal de derrota.

-esta bien lo haremos a tu modo, ayúdanos.-dijo Sam con una voz cargada de resignación, entramos todos a la casa y empezaron las preguntas.

-¿Por qué vienen a atacar forks?-Carlisle

-es por que como os mostré mate a su pareja y viene por venganza.-

-¿Por qué tenemos que meternos nosotros en medio?-Rosalie

-para prevenir una masacre, y que no muera gente inocente, tenéis que volver a casa lo antes posible, yo llamare a Tanya para que ellos también vengan a ayudarnos.-dije como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-¿Cómo evitamos que eso ocurra?-Esme

-cambiándoos a todos antes de que se acerque la lucha, seréis mas fuertes e indestructibles y si no me equivoco no podréis ser desmembrados en ningún caso.-dije con un poco de incertidumbre por sus respuestas.

-¿Cuándo atacaremos para prevenir la masacre en forks?-Jacob

-dos días antes de la fecha señalada en el calendario que aparecía en la visión.-

-¿con cuantos combatientes contamos?-Jasper

-depende de lo que diga tanya, pero creo que sin contarlos somos 8 vampiro y 8 licántropos si Sam acepta una unión.

-¿Cómo nos coordinaremos?-Sam

-empezaremos a entrenarnos mañana, la manada se reunirá con los cullen en el claro, a eso de las 12:00 del medio día.

-¿Quién nos formara?-Emmet

-Jasper, si esta de acuerdo.-dije mirando lo cambiado que estaba sin todas las cicatrices.

-acepto pero entonces será a mi modo.-dijo dando un paso hacia adelante. Edward parecía inquieto como si algo lo tuviera alterado y esperaba que no fuera por el beso que le di, el me gustaba pero no era el momento de ponerse en plan novio protector. Al terminar las preguntas hacia mi estuvimos un rato mas hablando, hasta que los quiuletes decidieron que tenían que irse a poner al día a la manada sobre lo que se avecinaba, la tregua y demás medidas que debían tomar contra la pelirroja por lo que los despedimos y marcharon en paz hasta el día siguiente, también nos despedimos de Esme, Rosalie y Emmet que se ponían en camino para llegar lo antes posible para poder realizar el cambio y el entrenamiento, algo me decía que lo mas duro aun estaba por venir.

Fui a la cocina y me puse a preparar algo de cena, pues tenia hambre y se me ocurrió hacer algo ligero por lo que hice unos Sándwiches, cuando estaba terminando de hacerlos apareció por la puerta Jasper con expresión de querer decirme algo.

-¿tienes hambre?-le pregunte para ver si con eso me decía lo que le rondaba la cabeza sin tener que meterme en ella.

-si, pero no estoy aquí por eso, ¿Por qué dijiste que seria yo el que los entrenaría?-me dijo con un tono firme y una mirada suspicaz.

-simple, por la cantidad de cicatrices que tenias antes del cambio me pareció que eras un combatiente y yo apenas se algo de defensa personal, supuse que eras el mas adecuado y experto para el puesto.-le dije con un encogimiento de hombros dándole a entender que era pura lógica.

-yo fui convertido en las guerras de Méjico era el mayor Jasper Whitlock, y luego después del cambio fui la persona encargada de entrenar a los neófitos del ejercito de mi creadora, también era el encargado de exterminarlos cuando llegaban al año de vida pues perdían parte de la fuerza que tenían al principio y a Maria ya no le servían para sus propósitos, ese es el porque de mis cicatrices y el porque me sorprendió tu elección sin conocer mi historia.-me dijo en tono serio y oscuro que le daba el recordar su pasado.

-bueno, olvida eso por ahora y ve a buscar a los demás para la cena, tenemos que hablar de algo que no se si os gustara.-le dije mientras colocaba los platos encima de la mesa con dos fuentes de sándwiches variados, los calientes en una y algunos fríos en otra para que hubiera variedad, los había solo de embutido y también con carne, los fríos eran de embutido y también vegetal. Todos entraron en la cocina incluido Edward el cual no comía, pero supuse que venia por lo que tenía que decirles a los demás, también le concernía y seguro interesaba.

-bueno, primero los que comemos vamos a cenar y luego hablaremos de algo que os voy a proponer para cambiar el curso del futuro.-les dije indicándoles que se sentaran y sirvieran.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13: PREPARACIÓN**

-os explico, la ultima vez que hable con Jake, le pedí una muestra de sangre, para saber si mi saliva hacia reacción a su sangre, por que me contó lo que pasa si alguien como el, un licántropo es mordido por un vampiro sea intencional o accidental, no se transforma sino que muere y por eso necesito que antes de empezar el entrenamiento Carlisle lo compruebe y también cambiar a Edward para que se adapte a las nuevas características de mi estado, para que no sea una novedad que lo pueda distraer en la pelea y lo mismo a los demás cuando lleguen.-le explique ahora que todos estábamos sentados en la sala mas tranquilos, todos asintieron conformes y Carlisle se levanto para ponerse manos a la obra con las pruebas y conseguir los resultados lo antes posible.

Cuatro horas después Carlisle entro en la sala con unos papeles en la mano y una sonrisa tatuada en la cara.

-inocuos-fue todo lo que dijo y empezó a abrazarnos como si hubiese resuelto el problema del hambre en el mundo o descubierto la cura del cáncer, cosa que si era posible si en verdad mi saliva inmunizaba y regeneraba tejidos dañados por enfermedad.

-edward, si estas dispuesto a pelear contra victoria y a participar en los entrenamientos da un paso al frente para realizar tu cambio.-le dije con ganas de que me dijera que por esa fecha iba a estar en unas vacaciones en la india como muy cerca, pero el orgullo masculino y la educación de principios del siglo XX no me dejaron dudas de su decisión antes de verle dar el paso.

Fue un shock para Edward volverse a ver con apariencia humana y los ojos verdes, si mis cálculos eran correctos los 10ml que le había dado a edward eran suficientes para que estuviese en este estado al menos 6 o 7 meses, a Edward le llevo muy poco tiempo adaptarse porque ya sabia lo que experimentaría por lo que había leído en la mente de todos, mientras el practicaba sus nuevas habilidades con Jasper y Carlisle le sometía al tercer grado, Alice me ayudaba en la cocina con la preparación de lo que según ella era comida para una boda, cosa de lo que ella entendía porque preparaban muchas dado el numero de parejas en la familia y la edad de estas, teníamos 4 empanadas en el horno 2 de carne, 2 de atún y dos mas ya listas de hojaldre de york y queso, 6 tortillas de patata, bocadillos de pollo empanado y también de embutido, ensalada de pasta y de postre galletas caseras de chocolate, de mantequilla, muffins y llevaba 2 termos de café y 2 de leche con cubiertos de plástico, platos, vasos y azucarillos individuales como para preparar un bizcocho, llevaba suficiente para tres comidas de 15 a 20 personas pero sino me equivocaba, los lobos tranquilamente comían por dos cada uno y después de la primera ronda tendríamos que comer algo. Coji tres cestas de picnic y tres neveras portátiles y las lleve a la cocina para cargarlas con todo lo que estaba listo, metí la comida y en las neveras metí hielo suelto y las bebidas en medio para que no se calentaran, metí refrescos con alto contenido en azucares, zumos ricos en vitaminas y agua.

-Jasper, Edward, buscad manteles de picnic o ir al pueblo a comprarlos por favor.-les dijo Alice como si no estuvieran mas que a dos pasos en lugar de en el jardín donde los oí bufar un ¿ahora?

-si, ahora en dos horas salimos al entrenamiento.-les conteste yo con un toque de risa impregnando mi voz.

-voy yo, ¿necesitamos que traiga algo mas?-edward con voz resignada pero por lo que se filtro de sus pensamientos iba solo por que yo también lo pedí, por lo que le di una pequeña lista de cosas para traer, en su mayoría era comida, pero también pedía bolsas de patatillas y algunos dulces para el final del entrenamiento que todos los cullen probaran a la vez la comida chatarra, esto seria algo digno de ver. Me acerque a Edward para darle la lista y casi me choque con el, levante la vista a esos maravillosos ojos que estaban llenos de ternura al verme y alcance sus labios de una forma instintiva y apremiante como si estuviesen hechos de agua y yo en el desierto después de tres días sin beber, juro que no fue planeado pero todos en la casa vinieron a ver que pasaba cuando Alice nos vio y soltó un gritito de ¡yujjjjjjjjuuuu!, esta era su visión, pero como ya que no necesitaba el aire para respirar no me quería separar de el, solo quería que me cogiera en brazos me llevara a su habitación y me hiciera tocar el cielo en repetidas ocasiones, pero en ese momento el se separo de mi me miro a los ojos, deposito un casto beso en mis labios y me susurro tan bajo que solo yo lo pude oír.

-se acaban de filtrar tus pensamientos en mi cabeza, y aunque me gustaría hacer lo que sugieres soy bastante tradicional y mi moral me impide realizar eso por mucho que lo desee.-me guiño un ojo y me dejo con la boca abierta y un tono de rojo en las mejillas que parecía una alarma de incendios, no sabia donde meterme, como narices proyecte ese pensamiento sin darme cuenta, se subió a su volvo y se fue al pueblo a por lo que le pedimos.

**EDWARD POV:**

**En el coche antes de llegar al pueblo**

Esa mujer iba a ser mi perdición, se ponía en el ojo del huracán, se mezclaba con lobos, creaba una alianza con la que no osábamos ni soñar, nos otorgaba la posibilidad de ser mas humanos si eso era posible, y por encima de todo me deseaba con la misma intensidad que yo a ella. estaba desesperado por los sentimientos nuevos que estaba experimentando, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en como se sentirían mis manos recorriendo su suave piel, como se sentían sus labios en los míos y como seria tener su cuerpo bajo el mió en una ola de pasión y desenfreno como nunca vistos, pero no me habían educado para ser así, yo la amaba con deseo o sin el, y necesitaba saber si ella me correspondía, ya sabia que su deseo era tan fuerte como el mió pero yo quería mas, quería su corazón, quería pedirle que fuera mi pareja, que fuera mi novia, que fuera mi esposa, decidí rápidamente hacer una parada extra fuera de la lista y fui a una joyería.

-hola buscaba una cadena y un colgante que fuesen de oro blanco.-le dije a la dependienta que no paraba de desnudarme con la mirada y la mente.

-¿estaba buscando algo en particular?-me dijo con un tono de insinuación más que obvio y al cual no hice el menor caso.

-si quería una cadena fina, a poder ser trenzada y que me mostrara los colgantes que tiene.-le dije ansioso por ver la cara de Bella cuando se lo entregara y le pidiera ser mi pareja.

Escogí una cadena y luego me puse a ver los colgantes, me fije mucho en uno que tenia forma de corazón y dentro una clave de sol y escogí ese, lo pague y lo metí en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y me dirigí a comprar las cosas de la lista, pensé en llamar a Esme para pedirle consejo sobre como declararme a Bella pero lo descarte enseguida, pensé en hacer algo romántico, una cena intima ahora que yo también comía o un paseo a la luz de la luna pero aun no lo tenia claro, termine las compras, metí todo en el coche y me puse rumbo a casa deseando que la duende no me estropeara la sorpresa para Bella y que me echara una mano para organizarlo todo pues aun no sabia cuando se lo iba a pedir.

Al llegar a casa me fije que todos estaban en la cocina en circulo alrededor de bella y eso me extraño un poco por lo que deje las cosas al lado de la puerta y me acerque a preguntar.

-¿Qué hacéis?-les dije con el ceño fruncido y cara de estar mas perdido que un pulpo en un garaje.

-observar, aprender y no tocar.-me contesto mi padre con un encogimiento de hombros mientras que bella se volvía hacia mí con un cuenco enorme en las manos y un batidor de varillas en la otra sin parar de moverlo.

-estoy haciendo merengue para unas milhojas y querían aprender a hacerlo por si les gustaba, pensé en hacerlo para llevar también el las cestas pues en una aun hay sitio para eso.-me dijo con una sonrisa que le ilumino la cara por completo y juro que eso fue como ver el sol por primera vez, calido, luminoso…

Mientras todos aprendían como se había ese postre yo me puse a colocar en su sitio lo que me habían mandado traer y así como termine me encontré de cara con una cuchara con una sustancia blanca un tanto sospechosa.

-prueba el merengue, necesito saber si esta bien de azúcar y eres el único que aun no ha comido desde su cambio y quiero que empieces por esto.-me dijo acercándome un poco mas la cuchara, no tenia la mejor pinta del mundo ni olía como esperaba pero por ella haría lo que fuera, así que abrí la boca y la cerré cuando metió la cuchara, era un sabor muy dulce, dejo la cuchara a un lado y les dijo a los demás que podían probar una cuchara pequeña si querían y me beso, yo aun tenia el sabor dulce en la boca por lo que el beso me supo genial pero acabo muy pronto para mi gusto.

-delicioso, como recordaba.-me dijo pasando esa dulce y suculenta lengua por el borde de sus labios tentándome a atraparla y dejándome con la duda de si lo que dijo era por nuestro beso o por el dulce. Se giro y puso los postres recién montado en un bandeja de horno engrasada con lo que podría ser mantequilla puso el hojaldre y lo metió al horno, pasado el tiempo que ella dijo que tardaría saco la bandeja y la puso sobre una tabla en la encimera y se puso a prepararlas milhojas cuando estuvieron listas les echo una buena capa de azúcar glas por la parte superior y la puso en un cacharro para meterlo en la cesta y con eso cada uno de los chicos cogio una cesta y una nevera y las chicas solo una nevera cada una y nos fuimos al punto de encuentro.

Llegamos al claro 10 minutos antes de lo acordado y los lobos aun no habían llegado pero se les escuchaba a una distancia de 6 Km aproximadamente.

**BELLA POV:**

Estábamos en el claro esperando que llegara laminada con las cestas bajo un árbol lejos del punto de acción, estaba pensando en el beso que le di a Edward en la cocina cuando 5 lobos entraron por el borde sur del claro, reconocí de inmediato a Sam y a dos mas que había visto con anterioridad.

-bienvenidos, os pediría que para la primera ronda por favor volvieseis a vuestra forma humana para presentaros y poder comunicarnos sin traductores.-les dije en voz alta fijando mi vista en Sam y en el lobo que había a su derecha el cual estaba muy nervioso e intranquilo. Se dieron la vuelta y se adentraron en el bosque para volver después de 5minutos como humanos, eran cuatro chicos y una chica que traía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿por donde vamos a empezar?-pregunto Sam cambiando su peso de un pie al otro.

-antes de que Jasper os explique la modalidad de entrenamiento yo os voy a hacer unas advertencias. En primer lugar no intentéis mordernos a no ser que queráis hacer una visita al dentista pues ni siquiera los vampiros normales pueden romper nuestra piel con sus dientes, en segundo lugar haremos una pausa tras la primera ronda para comer y reponer fuerzas pues nosotros también comemos y estáis invitados a acompañarnos, traemos comida mas que suficiente , y en ultimo lugar pero no menos importante si por un casual os mordemos no moriréis ni os convertiréis en nada pues después de unas pruebas descubrimos que nuestra saliva es inocua en vosotros, quería dejar esto claro para evitar futuros malentendidos.-le dije alzando la voz en esto ultimo y con una sonrisa autosuficiente en la cara por la idea de cubrirme las espaldas.

-ahora será Jasper el que os explique el resto, cualquier cosa no temáis en exponerla, es mejor que todo quede bien claro ahora.-le dije extendiendo la mano a Jasper y retrocediendo mi posición hasta ocupar el lugar al lado de Edward.

**JASPER POV:**

-bueno, estamos aquí para entrenar en como vencer a un ejército de neófitos sin sufrir bajas, para empezar tenéis que saber que los neófitos disfrutan de ciertas ventajas y desventajas que son las siguientes:

Ventajas,- son mas fuertes y veloces que los vampiros mas antiguos porque todavía esta su propia sangre en su sistema. Si te cogen de frente te aplastaran por lo que es mejor atacarlos por los costados y la espalda.

Desventajas.- se distraen con suma facilidad, la mayoría aun no controlan totalmente sus capacidades, son como niños que creen que nunca se equivocan por lo que tienen tendencia a cometer errores con mucha facilidad, se alimentan de sangre humana lo que les da mas fuerza pero provoca que cada uno vaya por libre, si los incitas se atacaran entre ellos y lo mas importante no trabajan en equipo.-con esto termine de explicarles lo principal para sobrevivir ahora venia lo difícil.

-vamos a formar parejas ya que tenemos el mismo numero en ambos bandos, ¿Dónde están los lobos que faltan?-pregunte con un poco de irritación en que faltaran a algo tan importante mientras me cruzaba de brazos y paseaba frente a los lobos.

-no han podido venir por que están protegiendo la push y a nuestras familias en caso de que la chupasangre ataque, pero se les relevara después y vendrán a la segunda parte del entrenamiento si os parece bien.-dijo Sam dando un paso hacia delante con aire retador.

-por mi perfecto, también faltan miembros de mi familia que están viniendo ahora pero no llegaran hasta mañana, bueno formad pareja con uno de la otra especie y luego cuando estemos todos os explicare lo que vamos a hacer, tened en cuenta que las parejas iran cambiando para que sea un todos contra todos y así os acostumbréis a como pelear distintos estilos, y llegara un momento mas adelante en el cual será una batalla campal.-les dije apartándome a un lado para que empezaran a elegir y a presentarse.

Al final las parejas acabaron así:

Bella vs. Leah

Jacob vs. Edward

Embry vs. Alice

Carlisle vs. Sam

Paul vs. YO

Empezamos con algo muy simple que era cuanto tiempo se tardaba en reducir e inmovilizar al enemigo de manera que no pudiera contraatacar, como era de esperarse ganamos nosotros, lo siguiente que intentamos fue medir la velocidad de movimientos y mejorar el tiempo de reacción de los licántropos a la hora de atraparnos en su forma humana, fueron bastante mas rápidos de lo que esperaba pero aun así tardaron demasiado como para salir inmunes de una pelea en la que tendremos inferioridad numérica.

Al cabo de varios intentos bastante frustrante para los lobos decidí que cambiaran a su forma animal para probar la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en un todos contra todos, la pelea acababa cuando les rodeáramos el cuello con los brazos, eso era como darles a entender que se lo habían partido, el primero en caer fue Paul por impulsivo, ataco a Alice y yo le Salí por la espalda, aunque casi al mismo tiempo le paso lo mismo a Embry, Leah se salvo por la intervención de Jacob que "mato" a Carlisle de un mordisco en el cuello arrancándole la cabeza, y lo que mas me sorprendió fue la reacción de Leah que le gruño a Jacob por la ayuda y vi como Bella y Edward sacudían la cabeza negativamente mirándola con desaprobación, por lo que detuve la batalla para ver que era lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-les pregunte a Jacob y Leah mirándolos alternativamente y con un tono de voz cargado de reproche.

-leah, cree que podía safarse de Carlisle sin la ayuda de Jake y Jake cree que deberían estar mas compenetrados y trabajar mas como un equipo por lo que Leah esta enfadada y le reprocha la ayuda.-me dijo Bella mirando con un poco de lastima a los dos lobos que estaban enfrentados.

-me da igual lo que crean, este entrenamiento es para mejorar la capacidad de trabajo en equipo, ¿o queréis que ocurra lo que se vio en la visión? por que si no recuerdo mal, Leah era uno de los muertos, y Jacob, Embry, Paul y un lobo arena que no esta aquí hoy.-les dije levantando los dedos de la mano para marcar a los caídos con mas énfasis en sus nombres y que Leah comprendiera el alcance de sus acciones, lo cual debió hacer porque agacho la cabeza con un medio gruñido medio gimoteo.

Decidimos dejar el entrenamiento y hacer una pausa para comer, por lo que los quiuletes fueron al bosque a volver a su forma humana para unírsenos como habíamos sugerido mas temprano, al terminar de comer Paul, Jacob y Embry se despidieron para ir a relevar a los que estaban en la push y Leah se fue al otro lado del claro a hablar con Bella.


	14. Chapter 14

**siento haber tardado en subir este nuevo capitulo pero mi musa estaba de baja por estres, sin mas demora gracias a los que me has escrito en apoyo solidario os dejo el capi**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14: SENTIMIENTOS**

-¿Por qué me sigues?-me pregunto Leah sin voltearse pero con un tono de ira contenida.

-quiero hablar contigo en privado.-le dije en un susurro que apenas se podía oír a través del viento esperando que eso le diera pie a que no venia a buscar problemas.

-¿y de que quiere hablar una sanguijuela como tu con un licántropo como yo?-me dijo con una burla que me sorprendió pues su voz destilaba amargura y resentimiento en todas direcciones.

-de porque haces que toda la manada se sienta como una mierda cuando estáis en forma de lobo, de porque la culpabilidad que desprende Sam cuando estas cerca o te mira, de la ira con la que vives, del desprecio que tienes de todo y todos y de que el único sentimiento agradable que sentí de ti fue cuando nombraron a ese lobo color arena que sino me equivoco por tus pensamientos se llama Seth y es tu hermano.- le dije enfocando mi mirada en sam que hablaba con bastante soltura con Carlisle que asentía de vez en cuando dándole la razón.

-no te metas en mi vida ni en mi cabeza, no es asunto tuyo.-me dijo mirándome por primera vez desde que habíamos empezado a andar.

-ahí te equivocas, es asunto mió desde el momento en que tus emociones descontroladas desconcentran al resto de la manada y pueden provocar que muráis en batalla cualquiera de vosotros, así que tu decides me lo cuentas tu o lo saco de tu cabeza, y no te molestes en enfurecerte para atacarme porque con una orden mía te puedo paralizar y andar por tu jodida cabeza a mis anchas, así que ¿Cómo lo quieres?-le dije con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa para que se diera cuenta que no me iba a ganar en esto.

-esta bien, te lo contare porque de todas formas te acabaras enterando por Jake o los demás, mi historia no es bonita y graciosa es mas una típica tragedia griega o algo por el estilo.-me dijo mirándome a los ojos e indicándome que me sentara a su lado. Me fue contando que ella y Sam eran pareja, el amor que sentían y me dijo que el día de su cumpleaños su prima Emily fue a su fiesta para darle una sorpresa, pero que ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado lo que se cernía sobre ella, pues Sam nada mas ver a Emily tubo que salir de la casa y ella lo siguió hasta el bosque, allí Sam le dijo que lo mejor seria dejar la relación porque se había dado cuenta de que no la amaba como a Emily, después se enteraron que se había imprimado y lo peor de todo es que Emily le correspondía y ya llevaban juntos dos años desde eso, ella por aquel entonces no era un lobo pero Sam si, ella se convirtió en lobo cuando Victoria empezó a rondar los alrededores y lo peor fue saber y sentir a todos los demás en su cabeza y sentir su lastima por su situación. Después de eso se quedo callada un buen rato y yo con ella, sabía lo que tenia que hacer para solucionar esto pero no quería hacerlo sin que ella lo supiera por lo que empecé una partida que sabia que iba a ganar.

-realmente parece una historia horrible, y comprendo que te sientas mal pero, la ira es buena en pequeñas y controladas cantidades, la ira te hace fuerte pero lo que tu sientes es resentimiento y eso te quema por dentro como acido y eso no es bueno ni para ti ni para nadie.-le dije abrazándome las rodillas y apoyando la cabeza en ellas mientras miraba a Edward y lo que podría pasar si yo misma cometía un error.

-no puedo evitar sentirme así, supongo que con el tiempo podré asimilarlo pero lo que mas me duele es que siendo yo una loba no me eligiera a mi por encima de a ella una simple humana.-me dijo con un tono de angustia que me sentó como un puñetazo en el estomago.

-tu necesitas tiempo y yo que estés serena para la batalla, si tu quieres yo te puedo ayudar un poco con lo que sientes.-le dije cerrando los ojos y aguantando la respiración en espera de su respuesta.

-¿Cómo?-me dijo con una ansiedad palpable por la esperanza que yo le estaba dando.

-sabes que no soy un vampiro común, tengo algunos dones como controlar a los animales y puedo copiar o asimilar los dones de los que me rodean por lo que estoy aprendiendo también puedo modificarlos, por ejemplo Edward lee mentes y yo también pero yo además puedo proyectar pensamientos, otro ejemplo es Alice ella tiene visiones y yo también pero yo puedo hacer que tu también las veas en tu cabeza y lo que te ofrezco es mitigar tus sentimientos de dolor, o para que me entiendas dejarlos caer en el olvido, hacerlos mas tenues mas difusos seguirán ahí pero no dolerán de la misma manera, pero solo si tu quieres.-le dije mirándola a los ojos y viendo como los suyos se llenaban de lagrimas por mi tono sincero y la opción de ayuda.

-si, hazlo, quiero olvidar o al menos que deje de doler.-me dijo con la voz cometida por las lagrimas que no iba a dejar salir.

-¿estas segura?, una vez que lo haga no creo poder deshacerlo con la misma facilidad, no te dolerá pero puede que tampoco te sea indiferente verlos juntos, no te hará feliz pero al menos no sufrirás, ¿estas totalmente segura?-le dije para que se lo pensara y con eso ya había terminado el juego un jaque mate en toda regla.

-si, estoy total y absolutamente segura, yo antes era muy agradable y simpática, ahora nadie soporta estar cerca de mi por lo que me paso, quiero acabar con eso.-me dijo clavando su mirada decidida en la mía.

Le coji de las manos y me metí en su interior (de forma figurada) busque la raíz de esos sentimientos el amor que aun sentía por Sam y lo hice cambiar por amistad, el resentimiento hacia su prima lo mitigue hasta el punto de ser una leve molestia olvidada y el dolor por todo lo que le había pasado desde ese terrible cumpleaños lo hice desaparecer hasta el punto de ser solo una mínima sensación de perdida pero una perdida buena, una perdida que fue para mejor, desde este momento podría volver a retomar una relación sana y de amistad con todos, acababa de hacer que sus sentimientos ganaran 15 años de experiencia y que madurara un poco, para que se diera cuenta de todo lo que tenia por delante y que tenia gente en la cual apoyarse cuando tuviera problemas. Solté sus manos y me separe de ella poco a poco, cuando abrió los ojos estos habían cambiado se podía ver en ellos una chispa de esperanza y felicidad que antes no tenían y se extendió una sonrisa por su cara que la hizo lucir como una chica que por fin podía empezar a vivir sin miedo a nada.

-gracias Isabella, me has ayudado mucho y no solo en esto sino también escuchándome, a partir de ahora intentare que cambien las cosas.-me dijo dando me un abrazo que provoco jadeos en el lado donde estaban los otros por lo que me volví a ver un poco de refilón y vi a Edward de pie mirándonos con cara de querer arrancarle la cabeza a Leah y a Jasper sujetándole un brazo de manera que no pudiera venir por lo que Leah y yo nos soltamos y fuimos en dirección a los demás.

-¿Qué seguimos con el entrenamiento o vais a quedaros todos con cara de bobos mirándonos?-les dije con una sonrisa y la mirada clavada en Edward mientras ladeaba levemente la cabeza como si estuviera examinándolo al mínimo detalle y es que presentía que algo me ocultaba se le notaba ansioso y a la vez esquivo por lo que me pregunte que podría ir mal pero lo deje de lado por el momento en favor de la practica que aun teníamos que realizar.

Terminamos la práctica y se veía que los lobos iban a caer rendidos en cualquier momento a causa del agotamiento que les estaba proporcionando el intentar cazarnos para mejorar su velocidad. Edward y Seth se habían hecho muy buenos amigos a lo largo de la tarde y parecía ser el único de los lobos que no tenía prejuicios hacia los Cullen,cuando recuperaron algo el aliento nos despedimos hasta el dia siguiente a la misma hora, y nos dirigimos a la casa a dormir, leer, ver televisión o lo que se nos ocurriera en ese momento.

**EDWARD POV:**

Estaba exausto del entrenamiento con los quiuletes, algo había cambiado en la loba luego de que Bella hablara con ella, parecia mas tranquila y eso influyo bastante en la manada pues todos pensaban que estaba mejor que le había cambiado el carácter, algunos estaban recelosos pero la mayoría estaban encantados. Decidi ir a acostarme un poco para luego ir hablar con Alice y que me ayudara en lo de la propuesta para Bella.

Al despertar me fije en el reloj que tenia en el escritorio y decidi que tenia que comprar una cama que aunque el sofá era comodo todos mis hermanos tenían una y ya que ahora iba a dormir todas las noches bien podría hacerlo correctamente,me encamine a la ducha pensando en como exponerle mi idea a Alice, al salir del baño me vesti con un chándal azul y negro que tenia escondido de Alice para que no me lo tirara porque palabras textuales de ella "eso es un atentado contra la moda, desazte de ello y que sea para ayer", pero para los entrenamientos estaba bien al menos si se rasgaba o le ocurria algo Alice no se pondría echa un basilisco.

Entre a la cocina buscando algo que fuera comestible o a alguien que me explicara que podía comer cuando de espaldas a mi me encontré con toda la familia que miraba a Bella cocinar.

-Asi que eso son las famosas tortitas de las que hablaba Carlisle.-dijo Alice poniéndose de puntillas para ver por encima del hombro de Bella con mas detalle como se preparaba el desayuno.

-Alice ¿como va el café que te dije que pusieras?.-pregunto Bella a mi hermana con un toque de expeculacion y diversión en la voz.

-pues,…lo puso Jasper porque no me explicaste las medidas y el que yo hice era agua sucia.-explico mientras las mejillas se le empezaban a teñir de un rojo fuerte.

-Edward no te quedes en la puerta y ponte a ver que te apetece desayunar, y pon la mesa.-me dijo Bella sin voltear a verme y ahí me fije que todos estaban haciendo algo pues Carlisle estaba exprimiendo naranjas con un exprimidor que no sabia que teníamos,Jasper estaba cortando y pelando fruta y poniandola en un cuenco y Ali había dejado de mirar a Bella para poner la comida en barias fuentes para llevarlas a la mesa, sin saber que hacer coji la vajilla sin discutir y me fuy a poner la mesa como me habían mandado sin acordarme que tenia que hablar con Alice.

Cuando estuvo todo listo nos sentamos a la mesa y la verdad es que no sabia muy bien que hacer todo parecía rico y desprendia un olor delicioso pero el único que parecía pez en el agua aparte de bella era Carlisle que cojio tres tortitas y les echo caramelo y mantequilla por encima un vaso de zumo de naranja y un café negro con azúcar, los demás nos mirábamos dudosos hasta que bella nos explico que comlementaba bien con que cosas pues aparte de las tortitas había, huevos con beicon, cereales tostadas y fruta fresca,después de eso comimos en un silencio bastante comodo,cuando acabamos de comer todos le agradecimos por el estupendo y delicioso desayuno y el primero en irse fue Carlisle pues justo al finalizar la comida llamaron del hospital por unas complicaciones en el post.-operatorio de un paciente suyo y prefirió ir en persona a solucionar el problema antes de que llegara el resto de la familia.

**JASPER POV:**

Estaba pensando en lo que haríamos hoy en el entrenamiento cuando me llegaron una emociones muy confusas pues eran ira,pena y vergüenza desde la cocina por lo que me acerque a ver que sucedia y allí me encontré con Bella que estaba frustrada con una libreta delante de ella dando pequeños golpecitos con el lápiz.

-Bella,¿Qué te pasa?-le dije con el ceño fruncido pues no entendia porque estaba sintiendo eso.

-¿Qué que me pasa?simple que meti la pata con todos y que me vais a odiar por eso.-me dijo mientras se le resbalaba una lagrima por la mejilla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?¿estamos en peligro?¿le va a pasar algo a Alice?-le pregunte todo de corrillo por la ansiedad de ese pensamiento.

Bella solto un suspiro y me miro directo a los ojos.

-¿me odiarías si te dijera que si?,algo le va a pasar a Alice y a ti, no es necesariamente malo solo un pequeño inconveniente y nose como se lo va a tomar ni como te lo vas a tomar tu y eso es lo que me da pena y vergüenza.-me dijo sosteniéndome la mirada y de repente me vi a mi mismo sosteniendo en un abrazo a Alice que estaba llorando pero por lo que parecía no era de tristeza.

-lo que te acabo de mostrar es la reacción que tendrá Alice cuando se entere de la noticia dentro de tres días por una visión que tendrá,lo que nose es como reaccionareis si la noticia os la doy yo ahora.-me dijo soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Bella no tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando pero no me parecía que Alice estuviera triste me parecía que lloraba de felicidad.-le dije con mas dudas que antes.

-bueno lo que pasa es que no te enseñe la otra parte de la visión, estaba dividida en dos partes tu viste la reacción pero no la causa de dicha reacción y tengo un poco de miedo de lo que eso provocara la visión pues aun no es seguro que se cumpla l pie de la letra si yo me voy no se podrá cumplir y si me quedo seguramente habrá problemas por mi culpa,vamos que no se que hacer.-me dijo pasándose las manos por la cara.

-Bella ¿podrias dejar los rodeos? Me estas matando de ansiedad.-le dije ya desesperado por no tener la capacidad de leerle los pensamientos y solo las emociones.

-muy bien pero luego no digas que no te adverti.-me dijo levantando la cabeza y mirandome directamente a los ojos y ahí fue cuando mi mundo se puso de cabeza.

_**Visión de Bella sobre Alice y Jasper( jasper pov)**_

_Estábamos en el jardín cuando Alice se quedo mirando a la nada de repente por lo que supe fue una visión y desde que solo las tenia al buscarlas o con un futuro peligro me puse muy nervioso esperando que acabara para que me dijera que mi sorpresa cuando acabo me volteo a ver con los ojos como platos y empezó a llorar mientras se me tiraba a los brazos_

_-¿Alice por que lloras mi amor?.-le pregunte con la ansiedad por su respuesta filtandose por mis poros._

_-estoy….¡EMBARAZADA!.-me dijo dando saltitos en mis brazos mientras yo me quedaba estatico intentando absorver esa información._

_La visión cambio y pude vernos a Ali y a mi en el sofá de la sala, ella tenia una barriguita adorablede unos tres meses asomándose bajo la ropa mientras hacia bocetos en un cuaderno sobre ropita de bebé._

_-Jasper ¿Qué crees que tendremos, un bebito o una bebita?._

_La visión volvió a cambiar y en esta estábamos en nuestra habitación con ella acostada y yo haciéndole carantoñas a su barriga de cinco meses (aparentaba 8 meses) y hablándole cuando ella empezó a acariciarla y llevándome la mano para que notara el movimiento de mi hijo/a_

_La visión volvió a cambiar y en esta estaba fuera del despacho de Carlisle muy nervioso porque después de 6 meses por fin nacería mi Bebé, dentro del despacho estaba un quirófano improvisado para asistir el parto de Ali en el cual se encontraban Carlisle y Bella ayudando a Alice a traer a mi bebito al mundo._

_-Jasper ¿Cómo lo llevas?.-me pregunto Rose mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre de cuatro meses y medio con una sonrisa en la cara._

_-tu que crees siento el dolor de Alice por las contracciones y me esta matando no poder estar con ella por que Bella me lo ha prohibido diciéndome que lo único que voy a hacer es darle mas ansiedad a mi Ali.-le dije apretando los puños con ganas de reventar la pared a golpes._

_La visión volvió a saltar y en este caso estaba toda la familia, Alice tenia a una bebita de aproximadamente la apariencia de dos años en su colo mientras a su lado ros tenia un bebito de uno estaban midiéndolos y tallándolos para ver la evolución pues mi bebita tenia un añito y la de Rose 6 mesitos pero aparentaban el doble aunque Bella nos aclaro que eso pasaría en los primeros años de vida y al llegar a la madurez hormonal(entre los 17/19 años en apariencia se estancarían y dejarían de crecer)que seria cuando cumplieran lo años reales dejarían de crecer física mente aunque ya ahora tenían una madurez mental muy desarrollada para sus cuerpecitos._

Volvi a la realidad sin conseguir decir palabra mientras bella me miraba como si fuera a saltarle al cuello para matarla y en ese momento me estendio un pañuelo de papel.

-no tienes porque llorar si yo me voy eso no terminara pasando pues necesita mi sangre para que su cuerpo pueda acomodarlo sino no se desarrollaría.-me dijo mientras cojia otro pañuelo y esperaba mi reacción.

-Bella…-intente hablar pero las palabras no me salían tenia multiples emociones en mi y esta vez eran todas mias.

-lo único que te voy a decir es que ella ya esta embarazada solo que aun no lo sabe, su olor cambio esta mañana.-me dijo como si hablara del tiempo escudando cualquier emoción para darme tiempo para que lidiara con mis propios sentimientos,por lo que pasado un tiempo me calme mientras ella estuvo haciendo la comida que llevaríamos al entrenamiento.

-Gracias, es lo mejor que podrias habernos regalado, esta familia te va a guardar eterno agradecimiento por este don que nos brindas al poder darnos la oportunidad de que nuestro amor de frutos.-le dije con total sinceridad con lo que pude apreciar que en su cara se empezaba a ver la sombra de una timida sonrisa.

-entonces…¿no me odian por no haber previsto lo que iba a pasar?-me dijo aun con duda y una sombra de miedo en sus ojos

-nunca podríamos odiarte por darnos este regalo, pero lo que te pido y suplico es que no nos lo quites.-le dije comprendiendo que sin su sangre los niños que había visto nunca llegarían a nacer.

-cuando vuelva a Alaska dejare una provision de sangre aquí para las mujeres y los hombre y mandare mas cada cierto tiempo y vendre por las fiestas y demás fines de semana para ver la evolución, eso si creo que entonces es hora de que le des la noticia a tu mujer.-me dijo soltando una sonrisa disimulada mientras yo me ponía rojísimo viendo lo que tendría que explicarle a Alice en cuanto volviera de compras.


End file.
